Son of the King
by HemlockStones
Summary: The Golden Age. The era of the Titan Lords. Supremely powerful beings who indulged themselves in every vice imaginable while the mortals wallowed in blissful ignorance on a small rock some distance below them. It was the way things had been for centuries. There was one problem though. Perseus, the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, did not approve. "Revolution? I can drink to that."
1. Where It All Started

In the beginning, there was everything.

This is a fact quite surprising to most who hear it.

Contrary to popular rumor, science, religion, and bar-gossip, the universe as it is did not in fact start with a big bang. That would be ridiculous. It started with what is called a _Gnab Gi_ b, pronounced _guh-nab gihb_. As while Big Bang implies very little quite suddenly becoming way way too much, the _Gnab Gib_ was a decent amount of wasted space turning quite uncomfortable into two smaller entities of not quite as wasted space.

They were called Chaos and Order, and here is where popular belief is once again put to the test and proven unfortunately wrong.

Most beings identify Chaos and Order as a sort of good and evil, but that is not the case. In fact, neither was good, yet neither was evil. It's a difficult concept for one to fully wrap their head around after hearing and reading numerous stories that quite strongly insist the opposite.

Yes there was a pointless war between the two siblings whose parentage is best left untouched. There were however no soldiers, no war zones, and no unbelievably advanced technologies that wouldn't be invented for another trillion years or so. It was unbridled energy versus overly bridled energy. And in the end, neither side really won, so they both sort of went about their business. If they lived near to each other, and went to the same earthly coffeehouse, they would have tipped their hats and politely gestured their hands to one and other on a daily basis.

Sort of - no - exactly like when two people have a big stupid row and when it's all over they stand in the middle of the piles of smashed furniture and broken dreams grinning sheepishly at each other and scratching the back of their heads.

Anyway, any who, years and years and years and years _(and then even more years if you want to be exact)_ passed on. And eventually in, a distant spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy _(Part of Chaos's turf by the way, who would have guessed)_ a small insignificant rock collided with another even smaller rock and after many complex and boring chemical equations and laws of physics, formed a slightly larger insignificant rock which some genius eventually named the Earth.

And as a man named Douglas Adams would eventually say, _"what a dull name"_.

Around this time, new beings began to come into existence. Gaea, the embodiment of the earth was the most prominent. Followed by her brothers Tartarus and Erebus and her sister Nyx and that other sibling whose name no one can care to remember.

More years passed, though this time not nearly as many. And in those years, war and unrest spawned two new eras. First there were the Primordials, lazy greedy and vicious bunch of bastards they were. They didn't really end up doing much, destroying and creating parts of the world like it was going out of style. They lasted a fairly long time, but eventually fell to the next group. The Titans.

While better than their forebears, the Titans were by no means perfect. The mortals flourished happily under them at least. Or perhaps they were just very good at lying in their accounts, but it's better to assume the most likely of the two. With their own family however they were a mess. Siblings quarreled and then had lots and lots of unprecedented sex, and one bastard took a scythe and cut his father into so many pieces that he could have easily given a portion of him to every single immortal on the planet.

That bastard was Kronos. The youngest son of Gaea and Ouranos. And the one who married his own sister, Rhea. One cannot feel more any for any of the titans but her. She however did her best to please her husband and maintain her sanity, and for the most part she succeeded.

Until Kronos received a rather worrying prophecy.

Quite simply the prophecy stated that eventually one of the Titan King's children would overthrow him, and do to him what he did to his father. Kronos, in an act of fear, panic, desperation, and all other synonyms one can use for those three words, proceeded to eat each child that he and Rhea had and would end up having.

Sort of like a big uncut cantaloupe, really. He would take the child, open up his mouth, and 'plop' in they would go. And then presumably he would go and drink a large class of crystallized alcohol to wash it down. As well as to unintentionally get his children very very drunk.

Eventually though, Rhea got fed up to put it lightly. She decided that when she had her next child, be it boy or girl, she would trick her husband Kronos and hid that boy or girl away from their father. So when the child was born, she wrapped a medium sized rock up in blankets and pretended to cradle it in her arms. And when Kronos came in, he snatched the rock and plopped it down his throat like all it's honorary siblings.

Somehow, the rock didn't strike him as odd compared to his normal meal of intestines, brain, and lots and lots of self entitlement. This is presumably due to three things. His habit of swallowing without chewing, massive and almost un-titanly sums of alcohol, and the simple fact that Kronos just wasn't very self aware.

Meanwhile, the youngest son of Kronos and Rhea was long gone. Whisked off down the mountain on which they lived to be raised by some sheep. And his eldest son long gone as well. Sitting in a comfortable room writing upon this exact piece of paper….

Wait...

...

The man stopped writing. Picking up the papyrus he held it up in the candlelight. The flickering illuminations danced a soft dance across the rough material. His right forefinger tracing the words in a habit long since acquired from an old scribe he met traveling on an old gravel road. Then he smiled quickly to himself and proceeded to roll up the paper and tuck it in a knapsack sat leaning up against the desk.

He wished to keep writing, but after all, you can only write about history up until the present.

Standing, he brought the bag up with him. He took a step back and slid the chair under the old table. Then he leaned across the desk, blew out the candle, and placed it in his bag. Then he turned and walked from the room. He had purchased the bed and surrounding area for the night, but his ownership of them ended at sun's first light. He may have not been able to see it, but he knew it was time.

The stairs emitted a hollow sound as his boots struck them with each step. It was a single flight down to the main room. Which was styled in the barest of ways. With some tables and shelves with bottles of wine on them.

Few people were awake at this time, and those who were tended to be the ones keeping careful watch on either the door or the men passed out on the floor. It wasn't a particularly nice place. But it was roadside tavern in Greece. The man wasn't expecting a Persian Palace.

"My Lord." A man, elderly for his profession sat in a chair by the shelves. He wasn't the kind of man to bother about dress sense and rather confused with the lavishly yet practically clothed young man who entered the night before and calmly asked for the nicest room he had. Not waiting for the man's protests that it really wasn't all that nice.

"Since when was I a lord, Theodotus?" The man asked. His voice smooth with a calm mixture of chest and nasal resonance. Pulling a single gold drachma from his coin purse and tossing it with a finger to the man. "Did I kill someone important in the past night, and in some manner of strange events inherit their estate?"

"No, my lord. I mean- ." Theodotus stuttered. The man raised his eyebrow and grinned. He withdrew another Drachma.

"Might I suggest something, Theodotus." The coin dropped next to its brother, spinning a moment before halting.

"Of course, my lor- uh-"

The man raised up a gloved hand, silencing him. "Try rewriting your novel, but this time include less of Tratedes. He's a tad overbearing."

And with that the man turned and left, leaving the old man and the awakening patrons to wonder as to the purpose of his departing comment.

The building had no actual door, so the man simply walked out and stepped off the the side, careful not to obstruct any traffic (Of which there was none) on the road directly outside the tavern.

He stood still a moment, listening to the sounds of nature, watching as the sun slowly crept over the distant horizon. Bathing the Greek countryside in a golden haze. He bounced a moment on the balls of his feet, feeling the earth beneath them. Then he turned, sliding his feet across the grass and gravel.

As he was walking, he wondered if his Father had found out where he was. He would be worried, but years on the road with the possibility of recapture on his mind had strengthened his resolve.

There was no actually tell tale sign as t the possibility that his Father had discovered where he had been the past few days. However the thought was not unusual as it would often return to his mind. The possibility of being killed or somehow eaten alive tends to make that happen.

But all he knew for certain is that his Mother didn't know. She would have already somehow found a way to see him, being as she was.

However his father still worried him. His father he didn't want to see. He wanted to see his father even less than he wanted to see his ancestor Tartarus. And that was a considerable amount of negative emotion to put towards one thing. But there was a good reason.

Seeing him he would either be in a box, or a head in a smaller box, and neither was an outcome he wanted to have happen.

He walked in mental silence for a few moments. Then he changed his mind. Actually it wouldn't be as bad as if he was delivered in the form of a head. It would give the mortals a tale to tell. The Titan king dining on the head of his eldest son.

He changed his mind again. That was actually, in fact, quite repulsive. If he was to be dined upon, he would have it be by sharks, tigers, or by some strange mix of shark and tiger.

 _Maybe his baby brother would grow up and the sheep and sheep herders would somehow train him. Then he would travel to his father's palace and kill him first. That was a possibility..._

He walked more. Then he sighed

 _...Albeit a microscopically small one._

He stopped. He now stood on top of a hill. Looking behind him he could, after a few moments focus, pick out the roadhouse in the middle of the plains. In front of hims in the distance was a medium sized city. Several roads lead into it, each presumably the pathways for traders and travelers alike to enter and leave at will.

The sun had risen further and was further elevated in his point of view by his current elevation, he now had to squint his eyes slightly to look to the east. The wind blew in his face and bellowed out his hair. It gave him a sensation of freedom.

 _Freedom… Huh. Maybe…_

And with that final thought, the eldest son of the titan King Kronos, Perseus, god of humanity and time with his domains delivered to him personally by the fates, grinned into the wind and swung one foot in front of the other and set off towards the city. Thinking of fresh food, decent beds, and good old alcohol.

Which in his own opinion, were the three greatest inventions the any world had ever conceived.

 **AN:**

 **I'm supposed to do these in bold right? Alright cool.**

 **As any reader of my rather lacking profile will be able to see, this is my first story. First for Percy Jackson and first overall. As far as I know this concept of Percy being a primordial or a titan has been done a fair amount, but don't worry I plan to go somewhere rather long and different with this. Making a few sequels eventually and maybe a side story or two. That is if I can maintain the creativity. All reviews are welcome, praise my work or tear me a new one, I don't care. All I want is honest feedback. I may end up doing those review responses in the beginning of chapters that people tend to do, but we'll see. It may be a ways before I have a solid uploading schedule and even then it may be broken, my life schedule is considerably strange. But I'll do my best to work on this when I have time.  
**

 **Also yes, I often type too quickly and forget to check for errors. I'll try to go back over and fix them when I can.**

 **Until the next chapter, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	2. Mortals and Metals

**Pre-story AN. Ooo, something different. IT'S SCARY:**

 **This has nothing to do with the actual story, it's just a fun thing I've decided to do for no reason, at the beginning of the story I'm going to put a song for you people to go listen to. It may have something to do with the story, it may not. Most likely it wont, but because music is awesome and I just like to be different, so I'm gonna do it anyway so go listen. Or don't, I actually don't care that much to force you somehow.**

 **This weeks song: Walkin' By Myself: Gary Moore, or Jimmy Rogers**

 **But make sure to comeback after you hear it!**

 **Anyway, here goes.  
**

Outside the walls of the city, people were generally milling around. Going about, what was to them, their everyday business. A process as mundane yet at the same time as essential as it got. The majority of the citizens worked out in the fields. Growing crops and turning them into something edible for themselves or perhaps for others if that's their trade. Others, usually a family member, sold them in the town square. A location that for the most part was still a work in progress.

Other citizens were hunters. They worked with stone knives and a bow and arrow. After much time practicing they could become quite effective, against predator or prey.

Perseus was quite fond of the bow and arrow. It was an ingenious and simply design. Easy to use and effective in it's delivery, though he'd never been any good at it. He'd even at one point met the man who supposedly created it. A big bearded northern-man with a beard like the foam on a wave.

They however were less popular than farmers in the realm of business. Unlike the immortals who dined on the finest food available, served to them by servants dressed either royally or suggestively depending on their required duties, mortals had to eat the meat raw.

It was cut, gutted, and reduced to the parts of the animal that people would eat but it wasn't prepared in any way. Simply lain out on a merchant's stall somewhere in the city for people to come by and purchase. Then it would be taken home, washed, and eaten. Maybe heated a bit in the midday sun, but that was as fancy as it got.

However the meat vendors still made business. This was because the mortals had no point of comparison. No knowledge of the fact that raw meat was not only not very good for them, but severely inferior to cooked meat. Not that they knew what the concept of cooking something was either.

There was still something about the agricultural foods that drew people towards them in higher numbers. Which goes to show that even when they have a lack of essential knowledge, humans still have a decent inner sense of when something is better than something else. Or someone, as is proved by murder and infidelity everywhere.

The town had a few guards as well. Armed, basically, with stone trapped to a stick and perhaps one bow and arrow to split between a few men. It was their job to protect the citizens from bandits, or a neighboring village if it for any reason decided to attack. The land of Greece was not exactly known for long lasting peace.

The guards like anywhere else were, for the most part, untrained. Simply decent at swinging a sword and eventually sticking it in people other than themselves. They patrolled the city usually in pairs, never on the wall, as the wall wasn't actually that big.

Perseus saw a entryway further down towards the southern end of the wall. Undecorated, it was just a hole carved out of the mud brick, but it served it's purpose well enough. He entered through it.

Hopefully the town would have a weapon-smith, Perseus thought to himself, weaving his way through the citizens clustered just inside the mud brick enclosure. His sword wasn't exactly in very good shape. In fact...

Perseus stopped by a small building that he presumed to be someone's house and glanced around. He then ducked into the alleyway next to it and leaned up against the structure. Reaching around to his side he drew his blade from its scabbard and examined it in his hands.

It was a xiphos, and it was his preferred method of combat. He was an excellent swordsman, having been taught by the titan Atlas before his flight from his ancestral home. And due to this fact, his sword cleanly reflected the look of someone who had used it more than a considerable amount while experiencing the rougher parts of life. The blade was chipped from tip to hilt. Dents and scrapes marred the side. It reminded him all too well that it had been far too long since he had been in a proper settlement.

Perseus grinned mirthlessly, even the toughest bandits who were for some reason determined to look ragged and scarred to frighten or unnerve any victim they chose to attack, would never own a sword this beaten. This was the kind of sword that old men used to help them stand with one leg for the past fifteen years. He needed his sword in better shape.

With a practiced hand, Perseus spun the blade upward and brought it back down fluidly into its sheath. The metal making an attractive hiss as it slid into place.

That was the other unusual thing about Perseus' sword. It was made of bronze, a metal. A substance not available to common mortals. Not as such at least. Mineral deposits dotted the underground all over the world, but it wasn't as if humans could get to them, much less do anything once they did. Despite the fact that they weren't outright oppressed, the mortals lacked many of the luxuries that were available to the Titans and Primordials.

First thing was first, see if there's a weapon-smith and if there is, drop off the sword. Then get a drink at the bar and a room at some local tavern. Or maybe back at the house of a beautiful young woman. Where she would invite him to dine as mortals do and afterwords they would make their way to her bed. Perseus smiled to himself. It was a pleasing thought, and despite how unlikely that outcome was, a Titan's son is allowed to dream.

Each step he took dirt kicked up from the road, his boots thudding comfortably against the worn stone. Perseus was happy. He enjoyed the atmosphere of a town. It was warm and welcoming, despite the insistence of many roadside vagrants. It was a place where people got along or kept to themselves. They didn't have the spirit to be irritable, and that was both a depressing and somehow a pleasant thought.

Everywhere Perseus went, people would whisper and bow, or stand straighter as he passed. Women eyed him warily, men sized him up, and the children goggled at him with awe in their eyes.

 _It's the attire_ , he thought to himself. _People around here don't usually dress in much more than a tunic, dress, or a shift. Nobody wore a cloak and armor. To them I must appear as a bandit king, a distant lord, or even a deity._

 _And Frankly, I'm not sure which of the three I'm closest to being, or the furthest from._

Finding true weapon-smiths was often times a difficult venture. You couldn't just waltz up to any random person and ask where they were. Even giving a mortal a single hint about of of what were considered the Titan's secrets was punishable by eternal punishment in Tartarus' domain. It was quite a serious offense in the eyes of the king.

And on top of that, they wouldn't understand what you were asking. To mortals, the men who made weapons were stone-workers. The only metal that they know of were Drachmas, and those were bequeathed to them by the Titan's. Perseus never fully knew how they did it without making it known, but apparently it worked, because they didn't.

It was for that reason that weapon-smith would be an alien term to them. Stone-workers used bits of stone to hack away at different stone until the shape was that of a sword or dagger.

Though the latter was more difficult to make and often required trial and error until they had nailed the practice down to a habit.

This difficulty had over time led to the formation of an unofficial code, and any man who searched for a weapon-smith knew more or less what to do.

The first step was to find the town's resident stone-worker. This was because that may not actually be what they are. Weapon-smiths usually use the job as a cover and a flag-marker. Telling any relevant traveler that that was where they were.

 _Though it can be inconvenient_ , thought Perseus as he weaved his way through the narrow streets. He often thought of sometime of changing that. But then he would always chastise himself immediately after. _Such an act would essentially be the equivalent of running up the tallest mountain I can find, pulling out my bronze sword and shouting all Titan's are bastards._

An instant signal. And only a moment would pass before every monster his father could get his hands on, and perhaps a titan or two, would converge on his location.

And the signal would hardly have to be that obvious to tip them off. Just a single step out of line would be the end, which is why over time Perseus had learned to be careful. Very, very careful.

The typical stone workers building consisted of three sections. A main building where the man would live, sometimes with a family who would sometimes help out with their patriarchs trade. A small courtyard to the side, covered by a wooden roof. The workbench and stores were located here. People were trusted not to steal in small towns, partly because it was a sign of trust and partly because if anyone did they would be caught immediately by either their fellow citizens or the guards. The final area was the basement, used to hold large quantities of stone reserve, and in some cases where the weaponless would craft metal for the select gentry.

Perseus let himself give out a low hum of satisfaction as he looked upon the hut. It had exceeded his expectations. The building was larger than average and more than one man stood outside working on the benches. Each shaping a different weapon.

The young god stepped around a middle aged woman carrying a large bushel of corn and made his way closer to the building. By this time, his cousin Helios had driven the sun chariot nearly to the height of it's arc. A significant distance since he set out from the old tavern early that morning. The streets were at the height of their activities. People called to each other, traded food for coin and coin for food. Children played games by the roadside, running and laughing under the midday sun. There was even a group gathered around two men, competing to see which one could draw their sword at a greater speed.

And one of them had just accidentally elbowed the other in the face.

Perseus watched them a moment, honestly curious as to where it would go from there, but the god had priorities. He turned back to the shop. There were three men in total who were working. If one of them was a weapon-smith it would be whichever was the most experienced and the one in charge. It was the only way to run the business.

Perseus' midnight eyes slid from one man to another. He ruled out the youngest as a possibility immediately. He would be the apprentice, or the son of whoever was in charge just helping out around the forge or picking up the trade.

Not the weapon-smith.

The other two were either near, or both the same age. Brothers, thought Perseus. Or perhaps cousins. Such businesses were almost always family based. They rarely took on outside help. Either one could be in charge. They weren't speaking. No way to tell from that.

Perseus moved closer.

The striking of rock against rock grew louder the closer he got. Each man was concentrating intently on their work. Perseus stepped under the roof, not attracting too much attention and certainly not keeping his eyes fixed on any specific person. On the size of the house, swords and knifes were fixed in display. He walked in front of the wall.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched one of the men. A clack marking each strike of the rock against the longer flatter stone. Presumably it would become a sword but later he may decide to trip it into a long dagger. Depending on the shape it ended up being. Sweat beaded the man's brow, formed by hard work during a hot day. He brought his hand up to wipe his forehead. It was calloused, rough from years doing his trade. But they weren't red or burnt. He looked back at the wall.

Moving leisurely, he took several steps to his right, closed to the second man. Now he pretended to browse the variety of stone knives as he looked carefully to the side, ears open to hear if anyone was approaching him.

The second man looked slightly younger than the first, now that Perseus had gotten a closer look. However it was still only by five years at most, but even that was significant enough to raise doubt in Perseus' mind. He took a moment to curse his luck.

Like his colleague, he was also working on a weapon, though this one was certain to shape out into a kopis. He ran the rock up and down the edges carefully, sharpening the blade so that it would actually be usable in a fight. A moment later he brought his hand up from the weapon and laid it on a table just to his right, closer to Perseus, whose gaze fell on the man's hand.

 _Slightly reddened, even more calloused, rougher. Check, check, and check._ Perseus grinned, his luck wasn't so bad after all

Now for the final check, he turned from the wall, now facing the opposite direction from the second man. His eyes firmly fixed on the other two, but not in a way that made it obvious to anyone else.

They were both still engaged in their work.

Perseus took a half step back and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Then in a quick jerked movement, he yanked the blade up an inch, careful not to make it visible, and letting the metal hiss against the leather sheath.

A sound that any weapon-smith anywhere in Greece knows well.

He heard the man stiffen behind him. There was a small intake of breath. He probably surprised him, as he hadn't really made any noise until that point. Slowly the man leaned up from his work and took a deep breath, acting as though he was about to take a break. The other two still did not glance over.

Without a word, the man wiped his hands on the front of his tunic, snuck a glance at the young god, and walked around to the back of the house. After ten measured seconds, Perseus followed him.

Since the house was backed up to the city's wall, there was little room behind it. And what room here was, was mostly taken up by a hole in the ground that lead presumably to the weapon-smiths forge.

Perseus ducked his head and walked down the slope. The ceiling was low enough to concuss a tallish dwarf, so Perseus was forced to crouch to make it through. Hopefully the small entrance was made for a reason, otherwise Perseus had very little reason to trust the man's handiwork.

He then, without paying enough attention, slammed his head into a stone wall. Clutching his forehead with his right hand, he bit back a curse. _And it's right about at this point I'm beginning to wonder how no one working for my father has found me yet. Damn, that hurts more than it should.  
_

He shook his head. To the right of the wall, a doorway normally sized for a human being opened into the storeroom. A faint lighting coming from a series of small openings in the ceiling. Rocks were piled upon rocks in several different piles. Compared to the Titan's gem's it seemed meager to have a whole room for such objects to be kept, but after all, it did make a family a living.

Perseus walked around the stacks, flicking one of the stones as he passed. The were a good hardness. Eventually, they'd work well tied to a stick. Behind the last one a wooden door sealed off the storeroom from what only could be the forge behind it.

He walked over to it and pushed it open.

Inside, the man sat on a stone bench that protruded from the far wall. To his left was a square of solid stone laid in the middle of the floor, to his right a furnace was carved into the wall. The basic layout for any mortal forge in existence. The whole room stank of smoke. With no way to let it out into the open without alerting the entire town, the smoke was forced to slowly dissipate through the two rooms and eventually lightly exit through the tunnel back from which he came.

Metal lay in piles by the far wall. All bronze. Weapon-smith's had no use for gold and no knowledge of silver. That was kept very secret. Finished weapons were laid on yet another stone bench, no real assortment to them.

The man stood when Perseus entered. He bowed. "My Lord." he said.

When he straightened Perseus was just looking at him. The man cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "How may I assist you, my lord?" He asked.

Perseus drew his sword. It glinted in the light of the dying embers in the forge. He almost grimaced looking upon its tattered surface. He held it by the blade, the hilt towards the man who took it.

"As you can see, I need a new blade. The hilt may be well worn, but it is of a fine quality and I have gotten used to it's grip. I don't want another. But the blade is damaged beyond simple repair, and even if it wasn't I am neither poor enough or foolhardy enough to keep the same one."

The man nodded, looking the sword over. Then he took it over to the workbench and laid it flat, lengthwise. He then turned and walked across the room and select a chunk of bronze from the pile. Returning to the table, he set it beside the sword and pulled out a knife and chisel.

"How long have you used this blade, my lord?" He asked.

"Don't call me lord."

"I'm sorry, my lord-"

The man cut himself off. He stood in silence. Awkwardly holding the knife and chisel over the bronze.

Perseus watched him.

"Several years." He responded after a time.

The man nodded, briefly curling his upper lip. "Do you wish the new blade to be the same exact size, m- ahem." He faked a cough. At least it was smoother than Theodotus.

Perseus thought for a moment, imagining the sword in his hand. "Better make it a hand lengths longer," he decided, reshaping the sword in his mind. "However, don't make it any wider."

The man seemed to consider this for a moment. "Alright, easy enough," He said. "A simple blade replacement since you want to keep the hilt, otherwise I'd sell you a new sword. You're sure?"

"Yes."

"If you insist," He sighed. "I can do that in, oh, a couple days. I've got a lot of work right now."

Perseus stopped him. "I need it tomorrow."

The man gaped at him. "One day!" He exclaimed. "I don't have time to do it one one day, I've got work like I s-"

"I apologize, It's inconvenient I know, but I need it tomorrow."

The man seemed to be debating with himself. But Perseus knew that he'd agree. Despite whatever else about his personality, Perseus could tell that he didn't have an incredibly strong will. He wouldn't even have to raise the price.

He caved. "Alright, tomorrow. But I need more money." Panic flared in his eyes. "I mean, um, if that's reasonable?"

Perseus hesitated a careful calculated amount of time before he slowly nodded. He could practically feel the man exhale in relief.

OK good. One day, that gave Perseus enough time to grab a decent night's sleep. Contrary to popular belief, immortals need sleep just as much as normal humans. He smiled mentally at the thought. On the surface he raised an eyebrow. "I still expect quality work." He said.

All at once the man's entire demeanor flipped. His back straightened and his head whipped up to meet Perseus' gaze, his expression one of offense. "Of course, what do you take me for. I have pride in my work." If he was a jackass, he would have sniffed.

"The best kind of weapon-smith." Perseus grinned, he held out his hand. The man took it and shook it, though he still looked a tad annoyed. "I'll pay you when the job is done."

He was smart enough not to protest. "Come round here tomorrow at the sun's height. I'll be done by then."

Perseus turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Oh, one more thing."

The man looked over at him.

"Where does a man go to get a good drink around here?" Never has there been another sentence been more likely to instigate the planting of a seed of brotherhood in men anywhere.

Instantly a smile lit the weapon-smith's face, all workman's injured pride and fear of retaliation instantly forgotten. "See Neophytos at his tavern on the north side of town. He'll set you up with a beer and a bed as well."

Satisfied, Perseus left.

Instead of walking back through the working quarters where the man's two colleagues where still presumably at work, Perseus lept over the hole and walked down the length of two separate buildings before sidestepping into an alley and popping back out in the the street.

The sun was still at the top of the sky, and the throng of people hadn't gone down at at all. If anything, it increased a small amount. Perseus stood in the center of the street, looking around, taking in the city. He took a deep breath and let it out with a smile.

That was one thing taken care of. And tomorrow he'd no longer look at his defense in what was more than mild disgust every time he had to use it.

Perseus decided to walk a little more until the need to have something to drink outweighed his enjoyment of meandering. Then he would head over to Neophytos' bar and order the largest finest drink the man had available, which he would then down and ask for another before proceeding to his room and writing into the evening.

A few minutes later, Perseus came across the building the man was talking about. A beer cup hanging from a rope outside was the only thing to distinguish it.

As he walked over to the front door, a noise halted him in his tracks. A second later a man was sent flying out into the street where he landed in a mess of ratty clothes and a horrible stench of alcohol. A roar went up from inside the tavern, followed by a decrescendo-ed cheer. A small crowd stopped around the man. He snored. The crowd laughed.

And it wasn't even late afternoon...

Perseus shook his head and chuckled to himself, _if there was one thing I know about mankind, it was that they somehow always find a way to make alcohol more enjoyable._

 ** _Actual AN:_**

 **Hey, for the five or so of you who care, there was the second chapter. I plan to make more of them in the future around this length (4,009 by the way, if you care) The first one was just shorter because, well, there was only so much I could do with it.  
**

 **At this time, I won't be announcing any plans whatsoever regarding where the stories going to go. Apart from this: It is my ambition that this story will have at least one sequel...**

 **Thank you to the reviewers. It's good to see feedback, and positive feedback is even better. (Even if there wasn't very much of it at all...) I hope to gain more of a popularity as this story goes on, but unfortunately I'm not using main characters that people usually search out. What's a guy gonna do? Maybe I should have listed Artemis as a main character for no reason... I mean, it's slightly impossible given the time it occurs in but...**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading the story and until next time, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	3. The Life of a Town, Mostly the Tavern

**Pre-Story AN:**

 **Greetings my unmet friends, I am back. I'll probably be updating more on this schedule. Once a week or so, maybe more. It gives me time to write well, and frankly it allows the story to get more publicity per chapter. Thanks for the additional review on chapter 2, I'm sorry I can't remember your pen-name and I'm trying to get this written and published quickly, but anyway shoutout to you. It was the best review I've gotten so far.**

 **The song of the chapter: Taking Care of Business - Bachman Turner Overdrive.**

 **And without further ado, (fancy language am I right?) Here is the third chapter to this story:**

After making sure that the procession of flying civilians wasn't actually a procession and just a single one, Perseus stepped through the doorway into the tavern.

The inside was lively enough, filled with life and laughter. Far from the sleepy, suffocating atmosphere of Theodotus' bar back in the countryside.

Few people gave Perseus any mind, all wrapped up enjoying the midday with their fellow man or woman. Behind the bar itself, a long clean wooden surface, the man who he presumed to be Neophytos stood with a slight grin and a crooked eyebrow adorning his face.

Idly he chatted with the patrons while cleaning a stone cup with a rag he had dipped in a small water basin behind him, never ceasing his conversation in the process.

In other words, here was a tavern owner several centuries ahead of his time.

Or at least, that was Perseus' opinion. After all, it was simply idle speculation. Idle speculation which was however based upon a long time studying each corner of the known world, and a couple that no one had even heard about. Minus the local populous of course.

Possibly-Neophytos smoothly put a termination to his conversation with the men at the bar and looked over at Perseus. "Welcome to the town's best tavern, my good man. My name is Neophytos, I've got warm beds, fresh food, and lot's and lot's of beer waiting to be enjoyed!"

At this there was a mutual sounding of agreement from the main room congregation. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

Perseus nodded to himself. A bit on the upbeat side, but in Greece such a trait is a rare found, and often sought attribute. Besides, Perseus was sure that it got him friends. Not to mention business, and a steady stream of drachmas.

The young god proceeded over to the bar. He adorned his best 'good natured citizen' expression and put an elbow on the bar, leaving his other hand free to gesture. Or grab one of his daggers, if it for some reason became necessary.

"How much for one room for the night? Specifically, the best one you've got."

Neophytos put down the cup. "Best I have runs you five drachmas. Most others run two for one night."

"Five drachmas?" Perseus asked, raising an eyebrow. The price was far from unreasonable, but Perseus (being no stranger to haggling) enjoyed at least the taste of negotiation.

The owner shrugged. "I got to make money, can't go around cutting my own throat." He grinned, obviously pleased with the expression. "If it's too expensive, you can always take the standard…"

Perseus pretended to debate a moment, though he knew arguing over a fie drachma cost wasn't worth it in the slightest. He let his eyes roll up and to the left, as if his brain needed a little extra focus for a moment. Then he spread his arms and reached down to his coin purse.

Careful not to let anyone see the interior, he extracted five drachmas one by one and placed them on the counter.

"Cutting your own throat," He mused as Neophytos put the coins in his pocket. "Cutting _my_ own throat. What an exquisite little turn of phrase."

Neophytos grinned. Either he had made it up, or for some reason was very proud of the man who did. "I've grown to like it. Nothing says business like a man who has his own little quirks. The more I add my own little taste to the way I do things, the more it gets people happy. Makes them remember. Travelers who come this way once a year to hunt the southern game remember me and come to this tavern and not the others. Though there are less of those 'others' now I can assure you." He chuckled and Perseus felt compelled to laugh with him. He quite liked Neophytos.

"I can imagine," He responded. "I've been all up and down the world, I'm somewhat of a traveling writer you see, I've stopped in taverns everywhere I've been and even though I've been in here a very brief time I can already say it will leave a better impression than the others."

Mostly true, but there was a tavern way up northwest that still just may retain the top in his list. The jolly group, the singing, and the women. His brain just lit up thinking about it. Or more specifically, that night.

"I work to stay ahead of the others," said Neophytos. "As long as I've got something to offer that they don't I'm going to always be a bit above them, so to speak. Even if that something isn't something physical like good women," He winked. "However I've found not only is the using of women in such a way is degrading to them when they are equal to us men, but it also tends to makes business violent."  
He looked side to side before leaning in conspiratorially. "And uh, this is just between you and me, you understand. I got to keep some secrets, but you seem like a sharp man. I can tell you won't go blabbing, eh?" He gave the young god a smack on the shoulder.

Perseus was impressed. This was very high level thinking. Not to mention quite on the nose when it comes to the truth. He didn't expect this type of thought process from mortals. Though he of course knew and had respect for their intelligence, it didn't usually involve this level of large thought analysis. And it's coming from a tavern owner, not a scribe or theologian. So he nodded.

"Of course," he said. "What kind of person would I be to spoil a man's hard earned fair business." Never had Perseus tossed the word 'business' around with anyone other than an immortal. It wasn't sort of word that people knew. It was newly made, and part of a complex concept. Why would the general populous know what it means?

"I thought so." Neophytos grinned. Then he stood back up, straightening his back. 'Now my good man, can I bring you a cup of beer?"

"Certainly." said Perseus, pulling up a stool. Neophytos disappeared into a back room, before returning with a cup full of a mysterious colored liquid. Perseus took a drink. It tasted good.

"So what brings a wealthy traveling writer to this town?" Neophytos asked, pulling up his own stool on the other side of the bar. A clear signal that anyone who came in the bar would have to make themselves feel welcome for the time being.

"Wandering mostly," Perseus answered honestly. "I've been up and down the coastlines, into the northern wilderness, and south on a small island just a easy swim from the shore. Travels have just brought me here."

"Ah, an adventurer as well as a writer," said Neophytos grinning. "Must be an exciting life."

 _Oh you cannot imagine,_ thought Perseus. He laughed privately in his head. _An extended time held captive by a group of bandits. Countless encounters with many others. Hunting packs of vicious wolves in the northern ice lands, climbing the mountains even further to the north, fighting in several small feudal wars._

One time Perseus even found himself under siege in one of the cities in which he stayed. Unable to use any godly power or authority he had to fight his way out with only a collection of fifteen armed men. And, granted, a larger collection who held rocks.

 _Exciting indeed..._

But Perseus just shrugged, and brought the cup up for another sip of the almost disturbingly good tasting beer. He lowered it and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "It could go either way," he said. "The writing provides a way of expression and relaxation and the traveling allows me to learn more of the world about which I can write. It's pretty much- no, it _is_ a win-win."

"And do you find much to learn here?" Neophytos gestured around him, referring to not only the tavern but the town. "Do you enjoy the life of the town?"

"Of course, what isn't there to enjoy about this exquisite place. What is this place by the way?"

"Nuras." Said Neophytos.

Perseus nodded, making mental note of it. "See, I'm learning things here before your very eyes."

The two men laughed at the joke, which honestly wasn't half bad, and Perseus took another sip of his drink. "Mostly I'm just stopping to outfit myself. Get another sword from the stone-worker." It was a partial lie, but it was what you told mortals if the subject came up.

The tavern owner nodded. "Chrysanthos. He sends a lot of business my way and I to him. It's an unofficial mutual arrangement between us and it gets me more money so who am I to complain."  
Ah, arrangements. Either a rich girl's most feared word, or an ambitious man's dream. Perseus wondered if Neophytos knew about the stone-worker's metal related habits, or metal in itself. Probably not. The man, or Chrysanthos as he was apparently called, probably kept it pretty secret.

Not mentioning the embarrassing fact that he never asked for the man's name, Perseus nodded. "I've given him a job that should be done tomorrow, so after tonight I'll go complete our transaction and be on my way. Maybe I'll take some time to explore the town first though. I'm not too often in civilization."

"Well if you're in need of additional supplies, there's a man by the name of Taneus who sells such merchandise by the front gate." Neophytos even gestured out the door vaguely with his left hand. "Bedrolls, bow's and arrows though those are expensive mind you but with a little 'persuasion' he should lower the cost in no time. Sacks, ropes, and packs. The stuff you would need for a life on the road. It's a shame he doesn't sell miniature sun's in a box, light when it's dark would be a hit!" He proceeded to laugh at his own joke.

Perseus joined along, though he was laughing at a different brand of comedy entirely. _If only you knew_ , _if only you knew,_ he half chanted to himself. Fire wasn't something for the mortals to enjoy. The closest it got were people like Chrysanthos, who were on a sort of special list. They were allowed by the Titan's to know and enjoy some of their secrets, but it did mean that occasionally they were killed off for their entertainment. Nothing was perfect after all.

Perseus picked up his cup and downed the last of the drink. He handed it to Neophytos who immediately stood and began washing it with his rag.

"It's been a pleasure Neophytos." The two shook hands, thought it was awkward for the tavern owner due to the fact he only had a free hand and a half. "You're a man ahead of his time."

"A gracious statement…?" He trailed off.

"Perseus." The young god responded, standing up and returning his stool to it's original location.

"Perseus." Neophytos echoed. Then he nodded. "You're room is the one on the end of the main hall, just go on in whenever you feel. They aren't locked, I put enough trust in the people here."  
Apparently that was another one of his queues because once again the general crowd voiced an opinion of 'ha, yes'.

Perseus nodded and walked across the room, hearing Neophytos graciously welcoming to another patron into the tavern.

He walked to the far end of the rook where a small tale and single chair were tucked snugly in the corner under the stairs. Sitting in the chair, he extracted a piece of parchment, a chicken feather, and a clay container of an ink that he made himself using berries that grew all across Greece. At least that wasn't a Titan kept creation, granted it was made by a Titan's son but it still meant he could use it whenever he pleased and have no worry of anything of consequence occurring soon after..

Using the light from an opening near him in the back, he began writing on the paper, the tip of the feather scratching with every swoop.

 _The Milquetoast, and the Gregarious bastard..._

 **-Line Break-**

Some time later, Perseus ran out of papyrus.

This was a fact that he was having difficulty accepting calmly.

If this is somehow being read through a hole in time, it will be helpful to know that papyrus was not a cheap product in ancient Greece. And although he had wealth, Perseus was not infinitely rich. Though his various stockpiles around Greece said otherwise. Or at least they would, if Perseus could ever end up getting around to them.

After making sure the ink had sufficiently dried, Perseus rolled up his work and placed it back in his bag among various other projects. Many of which he still had to get around to finishing. Making sure that no one could somehow see, he checked his coin purse. Perseus knew that he'd have to make his way to one of his stockpiles in the near future. Or perhaps rob a bandit caravan, but that would be considerably more difficult. Not to mention the fact he'd have to track one down beforehand before he could even get started on phase two. He couldn't just rob the air after all. He wasn't _all_ powerful.

 _Let's see..._ Neophytos said that Taneus, the shopkeeper, was located by the front gate. Perseus worked his mind a moment for total recall. Retracing his path through the city from a theoretical aerial view. Assuming that where he had pointed was the correct direction, then not only was the front gate at the northern end of the city _(Of course it was, when isn't it in Greece)_ but the one he entered through was not it at all. Small, unimportant, and at the southwest end.

Perseus had been writing for a reasonable amount of time, so when he exited the tavern the sun was nearing the western horizon. However there was still more than enough light left for it to qualify as day.  
He stepped away from the tavern and followed the city's jumbled roadways to the north whenever possible, and to the east and west when it was not.

Now that his immediate priorities were more or less dealt with, and in the case of this one about to be dealt with, Perseus let himself take the time to look around as he walked. The town, which he had dismissed in his immediate analysis so quickly was quite different than he labeled it.

 _Perhaps it was the crummy countryside in from last night,_ he thought to himself. _It sure explains the initial feeling._

Where he earlier saw the unappealing, he saw a peaceful life. Where men and women lived among each other as equals. _Perhaps Neophytos had something to do with that, he seems like a bit of an equalist. Unless it's about business that is, then it comes down to the inventive, and everybody else._

People in the city were happy. He heard them calling out to one and other in familiarity, enjoying the day as only mortals can. In ignorance, and in bliss.

The shop was not hard to big out in the cluster of the city thanks to Neophytos' directions. It was larger than most other buildings, with two stories and a width about twice as long. Furthermore, it was wide open for the public. For them to enter at will.

Now there was a sign of trust.

Perseus walked on in.

Inside the shop, there was a far greater variety of what he needed than he had hoped to find. Rope, woven from cotton yarn, stone axes _(though he could easily buy a bronze one from Chrysanthos)_ bedrolls, amateur maps of the surrounding area, and there was still more as well.

Perseus did a quick twice-over of the supplies before grabbing what he needed. He settled on a bedroll, several lengths of rope, some stone pots, a slightly larger bag, a bow with a set of thirty arrows, and some papyrus. He passed right on by the maps with a second glance. He was fairly certain he knew Greece better than any piece of papyrus filled with crude squares with arrows pointing to other squares.  
Taneus was slightly older than Perseus had pictured him, he's second mild surprise that the shop provided. His hair was graying and his chest-length beard was grizzled yet neat. Lines surrounded his eyes, showing that the man had spent a lifetime squinting into the sun. Perseus went ahead and assumed that he had been a farmer before he had opened his shop.

He may have been training himself to be careful with his assumptions, but in this instance it didn't especially matter to Perseus if he was right or if he was wrong.  
The cost of his various purchases nearly depleted his already low supply of drachmas, and he officially made it priority number one once he left Nuras that he would head to his nearest deposit and 'un-deposit' it.

Luckily, he could recall one that was not to far from the town. A day's journey to the north along the coast. Just about fifty paces inland of a distinct beach shaped like a crescent moon.  
Selene probably would love the place.

Once he gathered all his belongings into the new bag, he rolled up the old one, strapped it to his belt, and left the store. Stepping out onto the street, Perseus turned on the balls of his feet and made his way back to the tavern. Where he planned to finish his writing and sleep upon a bed that hopefully was made of better materials than a mixture of solid stone, and even more stone.

That thought striking his mind, he could at least hope that Neophytos' half silent boasting was backed up by at least decent quality in the individual rooms, and not just the main one.  
He debated the possibility with himself for a few moments.

 _It probably would be… no, it absolutely would._

The entire proceeding had taken him less time than his adventure earlier that day at the weapon-smith's.

 _Not bad, Perseus,_ He thought pleasantly to himself. _Not bad at all._

 **-Line Break-**

After his return, Perseus spent some time in the main room. Talking amiably with Neophytos and the various patrons and travelers who made up the gentry. The young god enjoyed hearing the tales from the mortals who hailed from all over the land of Greece. The older ones were always the better story-tellers. It was sort of an obvious fact, really. They had had more time to get themselves into exciting and strange predicaments, and more time to rehearse the way they told the tale to people across the land.

Though that wasn't to say the young one's weren't good. A man, who couldn't have been much older than the weapon-smith's son seemed to be the one with the most control on the atmosphere of the room. He was a bounty hunter. A rather new occupation in the mortal world. His job was to track down criminals, often bandits, kill them and bring evidence back to lord or guard employment. He would then be payed, and would then be on his way. Searching for the next man who had a job for him.

To Perseus it sounded exciting. Then again, he would know. He had done such actions himself on numerous occasions. And he had even been doing them before there was even a term for it. However it was not his favorite way of earning coin. He enjoyed hunting. And since his performance with a bow and arrow was mediocre at best, he was forced to be creative. He would throw his dagger, use rope traps, and he even developed an entire new way of catching small game.

How it worked was you took a stone carved bowl that was large enough to hold an over sized rabbit, and balanced it so that it was partially raised up. The elevated edge would sit in a stick that held it up lengthwise. He would put some food under the bowl, and attach a small string to the stick. Eventually some small animal would come frolicking along and when it went for the food, Perseus would pull the string and the bowl would fall, trapping the creature. Simple. Simple enough that one could even do it while reading. Which Perseus often did.

There however was then the issue of picking up the bowl and catching the animal afterwards. Usually Perseus would just scoop them up with the bowl, but on more than one dissatisfying occasion, the critter instead would bolt. Never to be seen again.

Yet despite this problem, the mortals whom he had shown the practice to had apparently been impressed because the idea had spread. And now people all up and down Greece used the trap for catching game. In fact, there was one such man in the room with him at present. Telling a story of a failed attempt of his own. The details, were in fact quite amusing. Involving a twisted ankle and a strangely shaped bite mark.

But the man who still had by far the best charisma of them al, was the barman himself. Neophytos knew how to control a crowd. He played to the right people. Toned down his sense of humor and dialed it back up when necessary. He wasn't the man for everyone, but when he wasn't he just changed his personality. He was the very definition of a businessman.

Speaking of which, Perseus noted that in his mind. _Give businessman an official definition._

Perseus spent most of his time watching how he interacted with people. Studying how the conversation went from both sides. Perseus learned a great deal about the world from mortals. From the things they said, the things they almost said, and the things they didn't say at all. It was an art, picking out absolutely everything from even just once sentence. And Perseus had whittled it down to a science. When in good shape and focused, Perseus was able to get a man's entire life story and personality from a short conversation tha barely touched the surface of themselves as a person.

What they were guilty of, what they were proud of, what they loved, what they hated, what they feared. Perseus could get it all. And all it took was amiability, words, and deduction.  
Of course, he never told anyone this. It would sabotage both the science and the art. Yet despite this, Perseus knew that there were mortals in the world _(granted few and far between)_ who knew this as he did. Yet on the plus side for the young god, they didn't have the amount of time required to fully master it as a skill. Which meant that he had the upper hand, and it was something that was essential for a being of his origins to be able to live in the world. So Perseus never complained.

He suspected that Neophytos understood this the same way he did. That there was an art in words beyond that of writing and poetry. An art that was not physical in anyway, but entirely subconsciously driven. People depended on words with such a strength that this was true. And it was people like Perseus and Neophytos who were able to nudge humanity slightly this way or that with their actions involving words.

Though with them it was safe, Perseus always feared what would happen if a man or woman with a bad set of morals made their way into a position of strong power within mortality. The results could, and most likely would be quite extreme in the negatives.

But now was not a time to worry about such an event that could only occur far in the future. As much as people would always say that now is the time for action, sometimes it isn't true. And Perseus knew this. Sometimes now was the time for waiting. Sometimes now was the time you camly examined the world around you and sought for where to go if you really wanted action right then and there. It's when people don't think this through that riots and melee's occur and people die. And despite what some people insist, large scale death is never a good thing.

No, now was not the time for action. Now was the time for enjoyment. Perseus picked up his cup and took a swig of goold old alcohol before leaping out of his subconscious and back into the world around him. He left with his fellow men and women as Neophytos loudly belted a comedic anecdote, and joined in when one of the patrons proposed a contest of which man or woman could drain a small cup of beer the quickest.

Stupid, immature, foolhardy, thoughtless, and downright irresponsible? Indeed, it was. Perseus agreed. It was each and everyone of those things. However there wasn't always a need for great care in the actions one took. While thought and consideration should always play a part in one's life, sometimes letting go is a necessity. Whether it's going off and exploring a new corner of the world or participating in a stupid drinking contest, people need to blow off some steam sometimes.

Besides, Greece is a tough world. The people are just as strong as where they live. Why not let them have a little fun? As long as no one dies, Neophytos, Perseus, and some of the other sober patrons can move them to their rooms or just out of the way.

Also, Perseus knew how to maintain order. He may have been young, but he was smart. And as the first batch of contestants threw back their cups and the crowd erupted into cheers, Perseus looked at his surrounding humans and gave a small nod of approval. During the day they may be upstanding and responsible people, but late in the evening they let go and reveled in the brotherhood of their fellow man and fellow woman.

This thought struck Perseus suddenly, and he almost froze in place. _That is the truth of life,_ He thought, a small grin adorning his face. _The truth. The reason. The brotherhood of humanity._

 **Normal AN:**

 **Now that you've read it, how did you like the story? Too fast, too slow, too bloody analyzing. I promise the story will begin to pick up soon, for now I'm just establishing some basic facts about the time period and Perseus himself. Setting the story up for where it goes next. I'm not going to be one of those authors that makes events inexplicably happen just so they can move the story forward quickly. Not yet at least. I enjoy detail, a lack of cheese, and a more realistic plot line. Or as realistic as you can get with Perseus Jackson I suppose.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading my story, I'm already far ahead in planning but I may change it around before it gets to there so don't expect any foretelling of the future, even though I may end up doing it anyway.**

 **Until next chapter, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	4. Sleep Pattern's Interrupted

**Pre-Story AN:**

 **Hello people, I am back again, after a single day. Quite quick aren't I? I will go into more detail at the end of the chapter as usual but for now, I'll give a quick recap.**

 **It was nice to see my second story do so well in a single day, and it gives me inspiration to get working on some of my other works an get them up and onto the site as well. Again more detail will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Shout out to all the reviewers, thank you for taking the time to offer feedback and be sure to continue doing so.**

 **And now, the song of the week: On the Road Again - Canned Heat**

 **Now get readin'!**

Perseus' eyes shot open. His eyes experiencing smooth transition from dark to slightly less dark. He was lying on the bed, flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. The rowdy activities of the bar folk had quieted down since he had went up to his room. He knew because he had spent a short time attempting to write before giving up, realizing he'd never get anything good with the distraction going on.

So what had woken him up?

 _No one was banging on the door. I put out the candle, I remember that. So, what?_ He raised himself off from the bed, throwing aside the blanket. The floor was cold under his feet, and it creaked softly as he walked across the room.

There were no bars on the windows, they were just holes carved in the wall. Perseus leaned forward, resting his arms on the base. Outside the street was quiet. The only disturbances where several men who walked along on the far side of the street from Perseus, illuminated by the moonlight.

The young god breathed in, inhaling the cool night air. He held it a moment before he let it out. He remained at the window, enjoying the night time atmosphere. Cursing his restlessness he smiled. The night was peaceful.

Then someone screamed.

A woman stood on the street, facing the three men. She had dropped what looked like a bag of fruit and stood with her hand over her mouth. They rushed forward surrounding her. In a blur they shoved her to the ground and a stone sword impaled her chest. Her screaming stopped.

Perseus flew back from the window. He darted across the room, grabbing at his armor. With a practiced hand he fastened each buckle and strap before donning his cloak. He strapped his sword belt to his waist, slid the two daggers he always kept into their sheaths, and grabbed his supply bag, putting it on his back. Then he darted from the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Outside, various other patrons were opening their doors and stepping out into the hallway. The woman's scream had only been the start. Now sound was echoing from every building in the city. Feet pounded on gravel as people ran down the streets, doors were broken down, and sword clashed against sword. It was the start of a melee.

Perseus rushed down the stairs, men had already poured into the bar. Two of the gentry were trying to fend them off, but to no avail. The warriors had begun to push the two of them back.

One of them let out an inhuman scream of pain as he collapsed, blood spewing from his neck. Neophytos appeared from behind him, a large ax in his hand.

Years of training kicked in, Perseus' dagger snapped away from its sheath and flipped in front of him. The metal gleaming in the faint light from outside. Three of the attackers noticed him and began to rush.

Perseus whirled, his blade cutting through the air. He felt the small, familiar tug as it slashed through the neck of one of the men, who tumbled past him clutching desperately at the wound. The other two immediately lept backwards, out of his reach. They stared fearfully at the blood coated bronze and the corpse of their ally.

As one of them started to move forward, a blur slammed into the back of his head and he tumbled forward. Perseus took the opportunity and lunged, using the final man's distraction to his advantage and stepped forward, thrusting the dagger through his chest. The man grunted and fell forward as Perseus removed the blade.

"That was for the girl, you bastard." He snarled and spat on the corpse. He looked back up at his new found teammate.

The young bounty hunter from earlier nodded to Perseus and the two of them turned back towards the door and set off making quick work of the additional four men. Each one falling like the one before them. Eventually only one was left, and after a once over of the room, he turned tail and ran. An axe flew after him, bounced off the top of the door frame, and landed a few inches from Perseus' left foot.

Neophytos retrieved it. "It was passed down from my grandfather, but he used it to cut wood." He chuckled. Perseus chose not to remark.

As more patrons descended the stairs, several men went about shutting the doors and putting up a barricade. But only after Perseus made sure that it could easily be taken down. The four original fighters met in the center of the room.

Perseus opened the discussion. "Does anyone know who these men are?"

The bounty hunter spoke up. "Probably from a bandit clan. Their outfits look like some I've dealt with in the past. Vicious bunch of bastards they can be. They probably just want to pillage the city. All they care about is gold and women."

"And beer." Neophytos interjected, ignoring looks from his colleagues. "They sure love their alcohol."

"So no passion behind the attack." Perseus mused, adding another note to his mental filing system. "That's good, it means they won't fight as relentlessly."

"Not really, no." The bounty hunter replied. "If they're just any normal clan then no. If they're part of the gang that bases itself a short way south, then they'll be hell bent on tearing the city apart. Which, they probably are"

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
"They've got a long time hatred for us, I don't know why and I've stopped caring."

"Well this point in time would be where you reverse that mindset," Perseus turned to the door. The other patrons had done a good job with the barricade, it would hold under at least mild destruction. It was a good thing the bandits didn't have access to fire. "Anyways, do these people have a name?"

"I don't know." The hunter replied simply.

"Ok, brilliant." Perseus said sourly. He wasn't a fan of not knowing. "What experience do the three of you have in combat?"  
"I've got enough." The Bounty Hunter

"I can handle myself." The third man.

"Not much, but listen Perseus I ne-" Neophytos was cut off.

"Alright." Perseus pointed at the hunter. I'm putting you in charge of this end of the city. Hold out as long as you can, preferably until they decide to leave. But if you can't, get as many people out of here and to a safe place as you can. Work with the people here, they seem to be able to at least swing a sword."

"I-"

"GO!" The bounty hunter darted over to the other men.

"Alright, you," He pointed at the third man. "Take another person and find someone on the opposite end of the city who you can trust to help command our side. This is a small town, everybody knows everybody, I know you can. Now go."

The third man nodded and sprinted away, presumably to find an open window.

He turned to Neophytos, "All Right, now I need you to-"

The tavern keeper interrupted him. "Wait."

Perseus stopped. He waited a moment, regarding the man with a raised eyebrow.

Neophytos returned the gesture, wholeheartedly.

Perseus cursed in his head, _he was better at it too_.

"Continue." Was all he said.

"You're leaving the city tonight, correct? No, don't argue. You are."

Perseus nodded. "Yes, I was… planning to at least."

Neophytos made a strange gesture with his hands. "Alright, there are more polite and convincing ways of doing this, but I'd like to come with you."

Perseus frowned. This was not what he was expecting, especially not from Neophytos. "What?"

"I want to come with you. To leave this place. There's not going to be shit left after tonight. I ain't getting business in a town that's just been pillaged by whoremongers and vagabonds." He responded incredulously.

"No. I always travel alone." Perseus said. "I wish you good luck, but you'll have to find business elsewhere." Perseus took his dagger and started towards the other men, giving them a signal to remove the barricade.

"Wait, Perseus." Neophytos grabbed his arm and whirled him back around. "I've got a proposition."

Perseus was ready to argue, but Neophytos ever the shrewd business man cut him off. "You're a writer, yes? Which means you want things to write about. Interesting things, not boring old men telling lies while sitting on a run down porch. Actual stories about the world and what goes on out of the eyes of the common folk."

Perseus actually stopped due to his own choosing this time. The man had his attention,

as much as Perseus didn't want to admit it. His curiosity had been triggered by this man who had gone from being charismatic to annoyingly persistent over the time period of a single day. Maybe he could reference such behavioral patterns into his definition for 'businessman'.

When Neophytos didn't continue, Perseus spoke. "Well?" He asked.

"I'll tell you once we've left the city. And then I'll take you to the place on one condition. That you help me set up somewhere else."

Perseus knew that they really didn't have the time to be talking, and that he should have just made the decision immediately. And he also knew that he would regret his answer further down the road. And while simultaneously cursing himself, he delivered his answer.

"Fine, but you're helping me fight my way out of here. And you're bringing your own

supplies." Perseus spat in his hand and held it out. The universal symbol everywhere for sealing a deal.  
Neophytos delivered his signature shit eating grin. He clapped Perseus on the shoulder and shook his hand. "I knew you come through, my good man. Give me a moment, I have to gather my belongings." The former tavern owner ran off.

Perseus set about joining the other men at the front of the tavern. The only things left locking the door were a single table, and the bodies of three strong men. Perseus motions for one of them to slide over slightly, and on he had Perseus joined the three in holding the door shut.

Perhaps it was the fact that the tavern was locked up, but from what he could hear outside it seemed that the building was getting more publicity than the rest of the town. It seemed to be a thing about the human mind to focus more the challenge that was harder to beat, than anything else.

Without turning his head, Perseus slightly adjusted where he was focusing his hearing and heard Neophytos clanging around in the back room. _How much does he need to grab?_

A second thought followed a moment later, this one more urgent. _Hurry up._

Finally, Neophytos hurried back around the bar, a large sack in his hands and the ax strapped to his back. Hurriedly he switched the position of the two. WIth Perseus' signal, he hurried over to the table and dragged it away from the door.

"Alright men," Perseus shouted. "Back away from the door." As soon as they cleared, two more bandits sprinted in, intercepted by two of their allies. Perseus shoved paste them, Neophytos hot on his heels.

Once past the main congregation, it was easy for the two of them to slip by undetected. They stopped a block away, ducking into a small alley.

"Alright," said Perseus. "We've got two stops to make before we leave. One, at Taneas' shop."

"Which I assume we're going to raid." Neophytos interjected.

"And two, the stone-worker's. I need to retrieve my sword. Though we're going to go there before the store. If we're going to have to fight at all, I want either my sword or just a sword. I'm not too picky at this point in time."

Perseus stuck his head out of the alley and glanced up and down the street. He could hear fighting going on back the way they came, but in the opposite direction the streets were far quieter. Meaning they had at least a bit of peaceful streets until they would have to fight again, or hopefully several opportunities for them to take a side street and avoid it entirely.

"Alright." Perseus waved for Neophytos to follow him. "Let's go.

 **Full AN:**

 **And that's another chapter. Yes, I know it was shorter than the previews two have been. In fact this one was almost identical in length to the first one, and for that I apologize. But I felt I needed to split what would have been this chapter in two because the next chapter is still going to be over three thousand words. Which, coincidentally, is the average length for chapters I'll be trying to shoot for from here on out on this story.**

 **The next update will be probable be on Monday, but who knows I may change my mind. I'll of course be working on my other works, just probably not with as much speed.**

 **Feel free to leave a review. I love to hear the feedback from readers, both good and bad.**

 **And until next time, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	5. Loot the Town, But for a Good Cause

**Pre Story AN:**

 **The next chapter is here already. Not as if there are that many people who care, but I don't care so therefore it doesn't matter. Because that's how care works.**

 **For the... I think ninety or so people who noticed and read it, I have published another story, but if you hate waiting a long time for updates, I wouldn't read it yet. The update time will be slow.**

 **And now, the song for the week: Key to the Highway - Any artist who has done it, but specifically Eric Clapton and Big Bill Broonzy**

 **Now time to read.**

Perseus and Neophytos ducked back around the corner and sprinted down the street, while at the same time trying as best they could to keep the volume of their footsteps to a minimum.

Between them and the stone worker's building, a small battle was taking place between the bandits and the town guard. From a quick headcount in the dark, Perseus made out eleven fighters. Five guards, six bandits.

Perseus withdrew his two daggers from their sheaths, and Neophytos readied his axe. The two crept quickly along the outskirts of the battle, Perseus taking the lead. Once the two were only five feet away, Perseus lunged forward. Striking his target with the pommel of his first knife, he spun and drove the second into his chest. In the corner of his eye he saw Neophytos' axe speed in a downward angle towards the head of another bandit.

It struck the man with surprising lethality.

The fight was now seven on four. Perseus liked these odds.

The bandits struck back with a second wind. Slashing, spitting, whirling, and biting in any effort to kill their opponents. But the with the five guards providing a solid fighting force, Neophytos actually appearing to be reasonably frightening with his axe, and Perseus filling the role of demonic warlord they didn't stand a chance.

The blood rolled down the street when they were done, only one of the guards falling in the fight. Perseus and Neophytos left his comrades to honor him in death, and they continued towards the stone workers.

Unsurprisingly, there was no one working at any of the stations. The two men ran up to the door. Perseus knocked rather quickly.

To their luck, Chrysanthos opened the door, rubbing at his eyes. When he lowered his hands, his posture straightened upon sighting the two men.

"Unexpected circumstances require me to ask for a new blade and the return of my old hilt." Perseus stated firmly.

Chrysanthos blinked a few times. "What, I don't...Neophytos, what's going on?"

"Damn it man, now!" Perseus exclaimed. The weaponsmith nodded quickly and stepped out of his house, shutting the door behind him.

The three men moved quickly, darting around the work tools and into the back of the house.

Perseus stopped and pulled Neophytos aside. "You. Stay up here, keep out of sight."

The bartender stopped Perseus before he could run down the ramp. "Since when was I a kid, incapable of holding trust? Is it because I;'m a businessman, I'm automatically not to be trusted?"

"You know that probably isn't that unreasonable of a reality, but it nevertheless is not. Just wait up here, I may or may not explain later." And Perseus darted down into the substructure before he could protest.

Chrysanthos was fishing around the forge when Perseus got down, the hilt to the young god's sword placed on the stone table immediately to the left of the door He walked over, took it and put it in his bag.

"Alright, two swords and a dagger. Both swords in the form of a Xiphos." Chrysanthos nodded and set about grabbing the pieces. Perseus thought a moment. "Get an axe as well." The final weapon was placed with its brothers.

Despite the mild distance from them that Perseus stood, he approved of the quality of the weapons and nodded to Chrysanthos. "How much?"

The weapon smith looked at his products and thought for a moment. "All of them? Forty Drachmas. But hurry, please. My family will be wondering where I am."

Perseus nodded. "Of course." And reached into his coin purse, grabbing what he owed. Still having not moved from his spot near the corner of the room. And it was this fact that meant he wasn't noticed when another figure burst into the forge.

The forger's brother/cousin/whoever he-turned-out-to-be leaned over, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He had clearly been in a hurry. "Chrysanthos, there you are. Haven't you heard there's a fight in the streets! You need to come u-"

He finally took notice of what was around him. His eyes wide as the moon as he looked in disbelief at what was in the room. The fire of the forge reflecting in his eyes, which darted around the room trying to take in every sight. It was something akin to a baby seeing the world for the first time. And in a strange way, it wasn't to far from the actual reality of the situation either.

Silently, Perseus looked back and forth between the two. Chrysanthos' mouth was open, but no sound came from it. Aside from a low despairing moan.

"Chrysanthos?" The man regained his voice. "What-" Perseus didn't let the man get any further. Because, though he did the action with regret, he stepped forward quickly and struck the man in the back of the head with his fist.

He went down like a log, the young god catching him before his face slammed into the ground.

If it was possible for Chrysanthos to look any more shocked, he did. And then his face turned to rage. "What did you just do!" He roared

"Quiet!" Perseus hissed, and the man took a half step back. "Do you want to alert the whole fucking town of this place?" The weapon smith automatically shook his head.

"Good. And he's not hurt, I just knocked him out. He'll regain consciousness in a while." Perseus hoisted the man over his shoulder. "Bag those weapons in this." A burlap sack hit the floor. "And then grab supplies for yourself."

"What! Why?" Chrysanthos asked.

"Because you're coming with us." And with that, Perseus walked from the room.

He barely had time to set the unconscious man down behind a pile of rock before Chrysanthos caught up to him.

"No, no. I'm not leaving the town. I'm not leaving my family. I can't and won't." He said, as if given a second wind.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. He was honestly surprised. The weapon smith struck him as far from stubborn when he first met him. This reaction was certainly not something he had expected. He had expected something more along the lines of the man panicking and following him and Neophytos in a rather frantic way.

"This isn't a choice you can make this way. You're cover's just been blown, and even if it was only by one person. He's certain to tell people about what he saw. And you know how people are, they'll spread it like wildfire whether they believe it or not. And eventually, it will reach the Titans, and one they know you better be far far away from here." With every second of his speech, Perseus took a step closer to the man.

"So if you value your life even the tiniest fraction of an iota, you will come with me. Do not be too afraid, I'm not always this on edge, but tonight I have a fairly good reason." Perseus gave the man a lightning fast smile, used only when he wanted to slightly unnerve someone even more, and ran back into the room, grabbing the bag of his new purchases. But not before he withdrew a sword from the bag and slid it into his sheath.

Chrysanthos followed back in a few seconds later, Perseus' words obviously having an impact in his attitude in a big way as he started scooping metals and weapons into different bags like there was no tomorrow.

He made three in total, handed one to Perseus, and carried the other two himself. The stepped out of the room, pausing briefly by the door.

The young god faced the entrance, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He raised up his left hand, feeling as he made the connection between his own nerves and the rock above the forge's door. Then he quickly flicked down with the ends of his fingers, and with it there was a brief rumble and a crashing of rock as the doorway filled in.

The earth above remained settled.

Turning to Chrysanthos, who had at this point run out of energy to be shocked, he nodded and the two made their way up from the substructure. Leaving one man's entire life business behind in the dust.

Back up top, Neophytos was waiting impatiently behind the workman's area. Using the low cut wall to obscure his figure. When he saw the two of them approaching, he jogged over. Removing his axe from a loop on his belt.

"Well? Are we ready to get a move on?" He asked. To which Perseus responded with a nod and the three of them set off into the street.

Repeating his process form earlier, Perseus looked up and down the street, and then did a second glance over to check for alleyways and shortcuts. Not seeing one worth trying, the two of them set off down the road. Jogging, but not moving so quickly that they made too much noise.

People were still fighting in the streets. Usually, Perseus would steer them away from any melees he encountered, for he wasn't so sure of Chrysanthos' fighting abilities. He seems like the kind of man who can do most anything in practice, but in the field would be quite useless.

This theory was about to be tested, as the three of them rounded a corner and it was only thanks to Perseus' lightning fast reflexes that an incoming sword didn't slam their heads in. After blocking and turning aside the swing with his left hand, a process that left his extremity swelling and turning and yellowish color as pain splashed through it. He drew his new sword with his right and slipped it across the man's throat.

As the attacker fell, the young god turned towards his two companions, addressing Neophytos. "Make sure that the two of you stay back a bit, but hold your own none the less." He tossed Chrysanthos the bandit's stone sword, who fumbled the catch. Then he turned back to the battle. The men fighting the bandits all lay in pools of their own blood, and their murderers crept towards Perseus. Their blades held out, ready to attack.

Five versus one…

Perseus grinned, he liked those odds. And then he lunged.

The bandits weren't expecting it, they weren't used to orthodox fighting methods. In their worlds, the men squared off and swung whatever weapon they had back and forth at each other until one of them killed the other. It was a simple process. People didn't jump, lunge, twirl, or fling themselves at their opponents. And even more so, they didn't use two weapons.

Bronze sword in one hand, dagger on the other, Perseus fell three of the men in one attack. His sword pierced the heart of the first man, sliding through the man's body with ease. He then used the momentum from his lunge and the sword in the other man's chest to spin himself around quickly and with ease. The spin allowed him to dodge the second man and slam his dagger to the child into the back of his neck.

The man fell like his comrade.

Freeing both his weapons, but not out of momentum, Perseus then performed a personal favorite in his move set to take down the third. He called it by a simple name, propulsion. With his left foot he pushed off from the ground and spun in the air to bring his sword down in a deadly arc into the man's back. The blade across, flinging blood up into the air as the two both fell. One landed dead on his front and the other rolled and shot back to his feet.

The entire ordeal had taken him just under four seconds.

The other two bandits took one look at each other, and instead of fleeing as they should have, they charged him simultaneously.

This time Perseus didn't go for dramatic as well as effect, this time he just went with practicality. He swung his sword in front of him, batting away the closer man's weapon. It skidded across the street some distance away. He pivoted and spun around to bring his dagger into the man's chest. He then removed it, spun back around the other way and sliced open the final man's stomach and he too fell like the rest before him.

There were certainly quicker, quieter, and simpler ways to kill each of the men, but none of them left quite the same impression.

An impression he knew had hit it's mark as soon as he turned to look at his companions. It was a wide eyed, slightly fearful impression.

He flicked the blood off the two weapons before returning them to their proper sheaths. His hand hurt like hell now, his overly artful wielding of the dagger left it even more disjointed than it had been previously. He cursed lightly and shook off the pain. Then he walked back over to the other to men, who were both thankful that they didn't actually have to do anything.

"Come on. We've got a supplies to… appropriate." And with that appealing sentence, the three of them set off across the town.

They only encountered one another skirmish on the way to Taneas' store, since Perseus managed to steer them away from the rest. Oddly enough the store was virtually untouched, even with the doors kept partially open. Perseus could only guess that somehow all of the attackers had missed it.

Inside the three men for once, were all working together. They couldn't grab too much, but they still had to stock up. Chrysanthos grabbed hunting supplies. A bow and arrow, some bait, and a small book containing the classifications of different fruits and if they were poisonous.

Perseus didn't bother to tell them that they wouldn't ever need to use it.

Neophytos had a larger job. He went through, grabbing two of every essential supply. Two bedrolls, two thin blankets, et cetera. Perseus only stopped him when he went towards the weapons. Assuring the former tavern owner that they had more than enough of those.

And as for Perseus, he just grabbed some more parchment. But he left most of what was there alone. After all, he wasn't heartless.

Once they had gathered what they needed, the three of them divided up the supplies and left the store. Now more careful to avoid conflict as the extra supplies would make it more difficult to fight.

They only had to walk another block before the gate came into view. Perseus beckoned at the two to follow out from the alley in which they took short refuge and the three of them sprinted away from the nearby fighters and out the gate before any of them took enough notice to interfere or chase after them.

Once outside, the three of them stopped to turn back to the city. The two residents gave one last mental goodbye to their home before Perseus urged them on. And the three of them ran off down the road and into the night.

- **Line Break** -

It was some time later before the three of them stopped. They settled on a small clearing in the middle of a mildly thick wooded area. Not perfect, but it was good enough for a night camping out. Perseus decided, and repeated this decision to Chrysanthos that they would forgo the fire the first night and introduce Neophytos to the entity on another occasion.\

Chrysanthos didn't argue. Probably because he just wanted to go back to sleep. Which he very quickly did.

Perseus walked over to where Neophytos had lay down his bed roll. The man in question remained sitting on top of it, and inclined his head when he saw the young god.

"Perseus." He said.

Perseus responded likewise and sat. He placed his hands on his knees and took in a deep breath of the woodland air before speaking. "Hell of a night."

"You said it, my young friend." Neophytos responded merrily. "Not often I have to pull out old unfaithful for any use."

"Old unfaith-? Oh, the axe."

"Yes," said the bartender. "By granddad called it old faithful, but then he used it for fifty years before I got it."

"In that case, the name is more than appropriate." Perseus said evenly.

"Hey, brighten up. We made it out of that melee didn't we?" Neophytos clapped him on the back. "Now I can get working on setting up in a more prosperous part of the world. And it's thanks to you, my friend." Neophytos laughed merrily, and took a sip from a small flask he had brought along.

"You bribed me to take you along, Neophytos."

"Aye. That I did. And I notice that the stone worker didn't have to do the same." He responded.

"That's because I knocked his brother unconscious and left him to sleep it off in a basement."

"What?"

Perseus waved his hand dismissively. "Complicated situation. But on the subject of bribery. You said you knew about something that would interest me," He spread his hands. "Well, now is the time to share."

Neophytos once again adopted that shrewd look that men everywhere knew to be wary of. The signature look of the businessman.

 _I really should write that somewhere._

"Not yet, Perseus." Neophytos said. "You'll have to wait."

"Until when?" Perseus asked dryly. Only half expecting an answer.

Neophytos however actually decided to be helpful. "There's a town some distance to the south. That is where this...'occurrence' is located. Well, it's located just outside it but that don't matter. The point is, when we get there and I get settled, I'll tell you. But for now, I'm tired and the night is the time when people sleep." And with that final philosophical point, he dozed off.

Perseus just sat there a moment.

 _God damn businessman._

But Perseus knew he didn't have a choice. So he stood and walked back to where he had lay down his own bedroll.

He lowered himself into it with a wince, his injured hand not taking the weight well. Bringing it up to his face, his eyes which had long since adjusted to seeing in the dark picked up an unappealing sight.

The hand had swollen viciously, to the point where giving someone a handshake would have been not only painful, but awkward. With the adrenaline during the fight and the escape he had been able to shut off the pain, but it was there now.

Hoping or the best in the morning, Perseus carefully lay the hand down on a particularly thick part of the bedroll before he was satisfied with his position. He lay back, closed his eyes, and slipped off to sleep.

For the first time in a week, he was able to find sleep with ease.

 **AN:**

 **And there's another chapter done, and it made it to 3,000 word's this time. Like I promised. Zeus will be introduced to the story in a coupe of chapters, probably around the 21,000 words mark. But just saying that is to show you I do have an idea of where I'm going with this.**

 **How was the chapter? As always review if you liked it or hated it as much as Bill Cosby... Too soon?... Nah, it wasn't too soon a month after it happened, so it's fine now.**

 **Seriously, I kind of feel bad about that joke. He used to be a good guy.**

 **But anyway, until next time, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	6. Welcome to Alenae

**Pre - Story AN:**

 **Greetings people, I am back and here with another chapter. I've decided to make these AN's shorter but don't worry, I'm still going to do the song of the week for the few of you who actually care.**

 **And speaking of which, this weeks song is: The Ballad of Serenity - Sonny Rhodes**

 **And without further ado, (Fancy speech again!) I present to you, chapter six:**

Perseus awoke the next morning before anyone else, having gotten used to controlling the time at which he rose. And on that particular morning, he chose to rise with the sun.

The morning air was cool, and the sun was still low enough in the sky that the golden hour was in occurrence. Which didn't really mean anything, aside from it was the most beautiful time of day to look at birds.

Or cook the creature's friends. But that was if you were a Titan.

Perseus decided to go for a walk, but he left most of his supplies behind to let the other two know that he hadn't left completely. A short distance away, the young god found a pre made trail and decided to see where it led him.

He did many things on his walk. Mostly he thought, as he often did, about every subject from his father to which bird was emitting the chirp that he was hearing. But most importantly he thought about his hand.

The night time could have been crueler. It could have brought along a wild animal to do unspeakably cruel things to him involving his injury. But it left it alone, and for that he was grateful.

However it wasn't fine. It was still swollen and the yellow tint had not gone away. In fact it had strengthened as more ichor welled up where the bruise occurred. Perseus was pretty sure there was a broken bone as well, otherwise this much pain would be unexplainable.

However if there was, it would heal very quickly and be fine by the end of the day. the pain would be there for some time afterwards, but physical markings would hopefully be gone. Luckily it was his left hand which meant he could still wield a weapon. Just not a very large one.

But he would have to find an explanation for the new color when he returned to the others.

Finding that the trail in fact went nowhere, Perseus turned around and used the now familiar surroundings to lead him back to the campsite. When he returned, the other two men had both woken up and where each eating a slice of bread.

Perseus shrugged. _Not the best thing to eat in the morning, but it'll do._ He grabbed the loaf and sliced of his own piece with his dagger.

Was it good for the metal, not especially. But he didn't want to try to cut evenly with a stone knife. It was like breathing underwater. The action that lead to the result was possible, it just didn't lead to the result.

"So." Perseus broke the silence, after swallowing his first bit of bread. "Where are we headed off to, Neophytos."

"Hmm?" The man said through a mouthful of bread. Chrysanthos sighed.

"I said, where are we headed off to Neophytos." Perseus repeated himself more firmly.

He swallowed his mouthful of food. "Alright, alright, no need to get irritated, my good man." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and formally turned to face the Perseus. Chrysanthos moved himself slightly closer to make a triangle.

"Have you ever been to, or heard of, the town of Alenae?"

Perseus frowned, and shook his head. Somewhat puzzled. "Actually, no. I never have."

"Well, it's this small town just at the foot of some mountains, you see. So it isn't hard to find from our side. From the other side however, let me tell you, it can be a bastard."

"Uh, Neophytos..." said Chrysanthos, hesitantly.

"Huh, oh right." He chirped in response. "Anyway. That's where we're going. I'll keep up my end of our bargain when we get there. Though I may not have to, the townsfolk may gossip about it to you before I do."

Perseus nodded, officially satisfied by the man's answer at that point. Then he frowned. "What does 'gossip' mean?"

"I think it means something along the lines of 'to talk about, but socially, you know.'" He took another bite of the bread. Chewing it a bit before swallowing. "I heard some drunk say it, I've never really been keen on the specifics."

"I'm pretty sure I could have guessed the last part." Perseus muttered under his breath. Addressing them properly, he said. "Thank you, Neophytos, for the first proper answer you've given me yet, you utter bastard."

Neophytos raised up the remains of his slice of bread like he was giving a toast. "Cheers."

Quite understandably, Perseus did not return the gesture.

After the delightful breakfast of bread, the three men decided to leave their campsite. They packed up their supplies, rolled up their bedrolls, and readied themselves for departure. In other words, they turned to Neophytos. The words, 'which way' taking place as the main thought of two of the men.  
Neophytos looked up at the sky. He glanced at the sun, turned so that he was facing a firm south turn from it, and began walking. The other two followed him.

 _There goes my safe deposit,_ Perseus grumbled to himself as he glanced back north. _I'll just have to get it later…_

The woods continued a ways to the South before they began to thin and eventually morph into a grassy plain. With his exceptional eyesight, Perseus could see the shape of large mountains in the far distance. Their jagged peaks stabbing into the sky, it was quite impressive.

Aside from the fact that from the distance they were, up on top of a hill and overlooking a vast grass and woodland area, they looked very small.

But knowing what the mountains were made it all the more impressive, and Neophytos' promised tale suddenly became a much more necessary peice of knowlege.

The mountains that lay before them were no more than impressive geologic formations to the humans, that the Titans raised to demonstrate their might.

But to Perseus it was a home. Both a prison and a sanctuary. It was where he was born and raised, it was where he was trained, it was where he ran from years ago in fear of his very existence. It was an impressive place filled with riches from every corner of the earth, and vices of every type imaginable. It was the very picture of greed, ego, and self pleasure. It was the home of the Titans. The home of his father.

A flood of emotions stormed through Perseus, ranging from anger to fear to melancholy. He had many memories of his home. Many of them he was not fond of, but there were some. His days he spent with his mother as a child, some of his training sessions with his relatives. As with every situation, it wasn't all bad. But a hell of a lot of it was. And when that familiar bubble rose up in his stomach, Perseus pushed it back down without a second thought. That part of his life was over, he was free from his father. Though safe was another matter entirely.

Neophytos." Perseus squinted and raised his hand to block the sun. "Whereabouts is the town, I cannot see it from here."

"Uh…" Neophytos looked along the base of the mountains, his brow furrowed in concentration. Then he pointed. "Over there, by the northern front peak. It should be right at the base."

"What, right at it." Perseus asked, confused. When he was still living on the mountain top palace, his father never would have let construction get so close. He would sent a small army of monsters down to wipe out anyone who dared approach the mountain to that much of an extant. And though Perseus had been far from the area for many years, he couldn't believe things had changed enough that his father would now allow such an action.

 _Surely he could see it, it's right on his doorstep. He must be able to._ A small feeling tugged at the back of Perseus' mind.

 _Right…?_

"Yeah, it's backed right up to the mountain," Neophytos explained, using his hands to gesture casually. "They've got a river running through the back so they build around it. Easy water source. And it rarely floods or dries out."

Chrysanthos looked at him, slightly confused. "How do you know so much about this place."  
The former bartender grinned. "Easy. I was born here."

Perseus had two thoughts in reaction to this statement The first was this; _This city is that old already?_ And then the second was this; _...That sounds more than a little bit insulting. This is why I don't immediately voice my thoughts._

"Oh, really?" Chrysanthos said, surprise marking his tone. It must have not been a very well known fact.

"Oh yes. I didn't learn what I know about the world by staying at in one place." Neophytos started walking down the hill, Chrysanthos and Perseus followed him as usual. Though Perseus focused part of his mental power on mapping out what would make the most sense in terms of walking to their destination. Avoiding dense woods, annoying ravines and the like. His primary sector however was focused on a different task.

"Is that why you're so certain you can easily set back up here?" Perseus asked, stepping up so that he was level with this temporary guide. "You have connections, or something like that?"

"Yeah. Someone here's bound to remember me. I'll probably get lucky, I usually do." Neophytos responded.

"You know, that's not a terrifically brilliant way of going through life," said Perseus. "Sooner or later that luck's going to fall through and then something or someone is going to end up killing you," the young god shrugged. "At least, that's how I've always seen it happen.

Neophytos responded exactly as Perseus expected him to. "It's always worked for me. Why bother to change it? If I die, I've done something wrong. Ain't that how life works?"

Perseus remained silent and didn't bother to tell him that his point was one for which serious debate was necessary. In fact, serious ,serious debate is necessary. And that's two times the debate.

"But I expect that I should be able to buy something that's already build as opposed to having to build it myself," Neophytos continued. "It ain't too hard to do. And I've got money, and I assume that if necessary that you two do as well…"  
"No." Chrysanthos stated, sharply. Not a moment of hesitation between the two people speaking. Perseus didn't express his opinion in either direction. Neutrality is a special thing.

- **Line Break** -

It was late in the day by the time they reached the city, the sun having sunk down, peeking over the mountains that now loomed above them.

` The town of Alenae was larger than Nuras, and by a considerable amount. The walls were broad and full, enough so that men were able to stand along it and not just on it's corners. The guards were dressed in sets of leather armor, helmets of the same material adorning their heads as opposed to hoods as the last town had.

There was a gate check. Perseus hadn't expected it, though he understood that it made little difference to him or his companions. Gate checks were a new thing in the world. Meant to keep cities in order. To keep unwanted goods and people to come into the city. Mostly it stopped towns from becoming overly populated for their size. It was a practice that Perseus saw considerable practicality in.

Neophytos took charge in bringing them into the city and Perseus didn't argue. The man was apparently known by the people there. So hopefully they could get in without Perseus having to bribe them. When someone has to bribe various people for miscellaneous acts over the course of many years, they get incredibly, almost unbearable, sick of it. The only reason Perseus hadn't resorted to brute force was his sensibility. That and his patience, which only worked on some days so he tried not to rely on it.

Neophytos was proved right in one of his predictions, as one of the gate guards remembered him from years back and let the three of them in. The gate, which was a checkerboard of wooden beams, was lifted up into the wall and the three of them were allowed access to the city.

As soon as Perseus set down his foot for the first time in the wall, his eyes and mind went into overdrive. He looked everywhere and processed everything. The people, the buildings, the streets, and the air.

The people were upbeat, there was no atmosphere of sadness in the town that depressed the area of which it covered. They were well dressed too. OR as well dressed as mortals could be. Their clothes weren't ratty, and for the most part weren't dirty. They were they type of people with the strength and energy to care about the smaller things in life. That was plus one.

The buildings were well built and well kept. Nothing overlapped, and nothing seemed out of place. It had a good layout. Plus two.

The streets were cobble, the same as in Nuras, but they were wider and straighter. They had an order to them that Nuras lacked. In fact the whole city was more in shape. Where Nuras could have easily been started by a traveling family, Alenae was founded and built by someone who knew what they were doing. Plus three.

And as for the air, it didn't smell of horse shit. Plus four, full rating. Perseus grinned, this place would be a good place to stay for awhile.

If he ever felt safe enough to stay in one place for more than a week, that is.

Neophytos walked up the street, looking around at the city. He performed a full turn before taking a deep breath and letting it out in satisfaction.

He gave a quick chuckle. "I missed this place."

"I can see why." Perseus said, still looking around the town. He turned back to the others. "What's your plan?"

"I'll ask around. See what's available. Most likely I'll check with the guards first, then the current tavern owners. As you know, they tend to know everything." He said in jest. "Unlike Nuras, this town gets things done. It isn't boring in its activity."

"It sure doesn't appear to be stagnant." Perseus mused. Chrysanthos decided to add something to the conversation. "Do you know the price? I mean, what it'll be roughly, of course."

Neophytos glossed over the facts of the wotn in his head. He mumbled to himself a moment before tossing out a few numbers. The prices ranging mostly above what the man himself had. Perseus did a few small calculations and pulled out his coin purse, gesturing to Chrysanthos to do the same. There was a moment where Perseus stopped to make the distribution of funds before leaving Neophytos with enough money to purchase what he expected and a small bonus on the side in case he was wrong.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable. Once the property's bought, you're fulfilling your end of our bargain." said Perseus. "I'll return to this square once the sun is completely behind the mountain. By than, hopefully you'll have a building of your very own. What shape it's in doesn't matter."

"But of course, my good man. I am a Greek of my word." Neophytos gave a small, rather unnecessary bow. He started to walk away, putting a mentoring arm around Chrysanthos' shoulders as he led him in the same direction. "Chrysanthos, you can come with me. Drop your supplies in my future bar. Maybe even run you're shop from it for awhile."

"Well...that's very...good of you Neophytos...but-" The two rounded the corner of a building and were out of sight. Perseus remained in his same spot a few seconds, thinking of where he should go. He glanced up at the sun, there wasn't much time for him to wander the whole city so he decided against it.

So the young god shrugged, and walked over to the wall. Finding a spot doused with shade he sat down. Careful to hide his remaining pieces of wealth, he tugged his leather top cloak around himself both for additional warmth and to be used as a veil.

Approximating the amount of time he had till he awoke, Perseus made a note of it and lay back against the wall. He spent a few moments getting as comfortable as was possible, and just like that, he was asleep.

- **Line Break** -

As planned, Perseus woke a half an hour later, the sun having just ducked below the tips of the mountains. Perfectly timed, as usual. He only had years and years of practice after all.

He stood up, every part of his body cracking as he did so. Including his hand, which he grabbed at to help ease the pain. He cursed under his breath, he had completely forgotten he hurt it. _At least the constant pain is gone._

Walking back to the meting point, he noticed that the streets had not died down in population since he fell asleep. People were out, milling about, just like they always did. Except now it was later in the day, and people were having to tap into their exceptional vision in order to see in the waning light. Though the sun hadn't completely left.

He sat down on a stone bench, so that he would be visible from whichever direction Neophytos and Chrysanthos came from. He hope that they had gotten a place in the time they had. Large purchases were uncomplicated in the mortal world. They simply required a transfer of money and whatever you were buying was yours. That was it, but Perseus expected that given time the process would become more complicated. As things in the world advanced to where such a complexity was more appropriate.

But, that was a thought for another time. Now was the time for sitting, waiting, and observing. So that is exactly what Perseus did.

And he never got bored of it, no matter how many times he had to do it. Because if there's one thing immortality does for oneself, it increases their level of patience.

Although it wasn't needed in an extreme amount. As not too much time had passed by the time that he heard an already familiar footstep approach him on the cobbles.

"Yes, Chrysanthos?" He said, not looking up or back.

He could practically feel the man's surprise, but he quickly brushed it aside in order to relay his message. "Neophytos' got a place." He said, taking deep breaths as he approached. He had clearly been jogging back. "It used to be a tavern too, so he bought everything in it. He lucked out, eh."

"Indeed he did," Perseus stood up, cracking the remaining joints that hadn't already been

cracked. "And I expect it's not a complete shithole?"

"No, it's not." said Chrysanthos.

"That is indeed a blessing." The young god said.

"It's not bad. It's large, not very but it's not small. It's got a few floors, there are rooms on the top two but not on the first. There's a back room like in his old place, and...um… it's right on the corner of two streets. So it's a good location... I think."

"Seems like it to me." Perseus said in approval. It was far, far better than the kind of place he had expected the man to get. But then again he was a businessman, and Perseus still need to write down an official definition for that word.

"In fact I'm actually inclined to see the place," He continued. Already picturing the interior and the rooms themselves. Which brought up a hopeful thought that the rooms were as nice as the rest of the town, because if so he was going not going to want to leave.

He looked across the town, and motioned to Chrysanthos. Than he smiled. "Lead the way."

 **AN: There we go, another chapter done. This one wasn't my favorite to be honest, but it did it's job well. Zeus will likely be introduced next chapter, and from there the story will take on a different path. With Perseus trying his best to prepare Zeus to help him overthrow their father. I won't tell any more yet, but I hope the story will continue to build and stay strong till the very end.**

 **Shout out to all those who reviewed on all my stories (three of them.) I enjoy reading the feedback you guys give me.**

 **BONUS NEWS: I have also created a community if you want to go check that out. There isn't much on it yet, but I plan to add more as time goes on. All info is in the description and if you have any stories you think I should add go ahead and tell me. I will read any suggestion, but that doesn't mean I will actually do it. My standards for the community will be slightly high.**

 **I will be updating my other two stories soon, as usual. Expect an update for Hellhound on my Trail in the next two days, and same goes for The Picture of Perseus Gray. Though I'm not sure about the second.**

 **Thank you guys for reading my stories, and until next time, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	7. Screw You, Mountain

**AN:**

 **This this one's a bit long, which may mean the next chapter is delayed a bit. Sorry, but I can only write so fast. And I tried this one fast for you all, but not so fast to make it unreadable...**

 **I hope...**

 **Anyway, the song for this chapter is: Black Magic Woman - Santana**

 **Now, readeth. Which, I believe is 'ye olde' speak for read.**

"Ah, Perseus, Chrysanthos! Welcome to my brand new establishment. Have a drink. The place is stocked!" Neophytos poured three mugs full of beer and laid them in a row on the bar, taking one for himself.

Perseus and Chrysanthos closed the door behind them as they stepped in the latter heading to the bar while the former took his time to look around. And he would have been lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

The building had a sort of natural atmosphere, that allowed the remaining of the evening to seep in and reflect all around. The walls were stone, but the floors were wood. A quality, of which, Perseus rarely saw. In fact wood was in abundance in the building. The bar was wood, the tales were wood, and there were even wooden chairs, as opposed to benches. Behind the bar, he could see a door, which presumably led into the back room that Chrysanthos had mentioned. In it would be the reserves, of both food and alcohol.

Chrysanthos was already at the bar, downing his beverage so quickly that Perseus felt the need to stop him, so that he wouldn't somehow drown. Neophytos sipped at his more slowly, understanding that beer was better when drunk steadily. All over the country, there were men and women willing to hurl the substance into their stomachs, not bothering to savor the taste, or the state of mind that one is in before they inevitably fall unconscious.

Perseus took his mug in his hand. "I was prepared for this place to be an absolute slum. You know, the kind of thing that you see old men covered in pig shit standing outside of. You've certainly beaten all expectations. The only place this would be considered a slum is in the marble halls of the Titan's themselves."

"The city has no slums," Neophytos took another long sip of beer. "Well, not realistically. The founders of the city used slaves, you see, and there were a lot of them. It was free, so they could make everything nice and…" he paused.. "Shiny."

 _Shiny._ Perseus gave a small shrug, as a large one would make it difficult for him to be drinking at the same time. An interesting word choice, but after looking around the city, he couldn't exactly disagree. It practically did shine. The sort of shine that one got when elbow grease is combined with well cut stone, and the blood of hundreds of dead slave workers. After all, they provided free work and their corpses made an excellent foundation. It was an infrastructural fact.

"Slaves?" Chrysanthos asked, a strange combination of tones taking place in his speech. Some sort of hybrid between confusion, disgust, and impressed.

"Slave labor, yes, indeed." Perseus mused to himself. He wasn't too surprised. Slaves weren't all uncommon in Greece. That is to say, slavery wasn't an unknown or unused practice. There, however, weren't very many of them anymore, as people had worked them all to death in years past while building their towns and cities. Not to mention the gargantuan statues to the Titans that could be found here and there. The phrase 'all were created equal' was unknown to any mortal. As far as the world was concerned, if your city was conquered and you were captured, you were a slave, and therefore were certainly not equal. There was no distinguishing beyond that.

Cruel? Yes, indeed it was. But there weren't many people who had the knowledge or mental fortitude to consider Perseus' opinion. Such traits were rare among those who hadn't had many, many years to acquire them.

"There aren't really any slaves anymore, though," Neophytos said. "They either all died, or earned their freedom. There used to be an entire quarter designated to them. Now, if what the butcher told me was correct, it's used for shelter in case of an attack."

"I can't imagine why it would ever be used. I've seen the walls."

"Eh, well. You know how it is. A bunch of people running around with weapons, the rest of the people get scared and want somewhere to hide." Neophytos scrunched his face up a moment, it was an expression only worn by those who had just had very strong alcohol. "That's right, isn't it?"

"More or less." said Perseus. "I just tend to jump in the middle, or stay out of the way."

It was sound logic, as long as you realized that there were certain qualifications a person needed to meet for it to work. At all.

Perseus had however found in the past that it was quite useful to get the less intelligent of a fighting force to get themselves killed by the opposite side. Which Perseus was usually on whenever he used the trick. Though he did feel slightly guilty every time he did it.

The young god turned to Chrysanthos. "Could you excuse us a moment?" He said, the inflection in his tone making specification unnecessary. The weapon smith nodded and stood up, pushing the stool up against the bar. His footsteps echoed around the room as he walked to the opposing corner. He took a chair and sat back in it.

Perseus looked back at Neophytos, who had put his mug below the counter. He didn't actually say anything. This was because he didn't need to. The small raising of the left eyebrow was enough to send the message across.

"A deal's a deal, eh?" Neophytos arms were spread out to the side. Then he saw Perseus' expression.

Coughing lightly, he lowered them, and leaned against the bar. The way he was standing would, in a thousand years or so, be such a familiar stance in bars that it practically had it's own rules on how it was to be used. However, there was no way for him to know that.

"I don't really have a… smooth way to get the story across. But, I'll just say this. You'll have to do some… footwork." His word choice may have been hesitant, but his tone was far from it.

Perseus shrugged. "Tell me what I'm looking for."

Neophytos wavered. "Well… that's the thing. You aren't going to know. Until you find it that is." He added quickly, justifiably because the last detail was what turned the task from irritating, to, at least somewhat, intriguing.

He shifted his weight, moving so that the edge of the bar was no longer digging into his side. "I was born here, in Alenae. Born and raised. My ma was a butcher, and my pa was a town guard. Both known all over the town, but so was everybody so that didn't really matter that much. Anyway, I know this town like the back of my hand. Doesn't matter how long it's been since I've been here. I know every alley, every street, and every building. My pa made sure of that."

"Yes, I think we can speed it up a little bit." Perseus said, somewhat politely, but making sure he got his point across.

Neophytos shook his head. "Nah, this part's important. Anyway, there wasn't ever much going on, so a boy had to keep himself entertained. I got to climbing things. Roofs, rocks, walls, mountains, you name it. And I wasn't the only one, all the other kids did-, well they were young adults at this point, but they all did it too. So one day, one of my mates was out climbing the mountain, and disappeared."

"Oh don't look like that, let me finish. He disappeared. And returned a few days later, but coming in through the front gates, on the opposite side from the mountain. Which he had no easy way to get down. He had no memory of when he was gone," Neophytos narrowed his eyes slightly and checked Perseus' expression to make sure that the god was still paying attention. Perseus knew his face showed as such.

Somewhat satisfied he continued. "Now, obviously, this raised some fuss. So a bunch of the townsfolk all went up to where abouts my mate had gone. What happened to them was different. As they got further and further up, the dirt started to turn to mud, and there wasn't water to do it. But they began sinking with every step. Rocks tumbled into their way, and they began to get pushed back down. Eventually, understandably scared, they gave up, and ran back down and all got a pint of very strong beer. As you can imagine." Neophytos chose this moment to show a sense of brotherhood, and take part in drinking another mug of beer. Just to show his dedication to his fellow man, obviously.

He swallowed difficulty, as if he had taken some of the liquid the wrong way. Something that Perseus noticed was an unfortunate habit for the man.

"Anyway." He coughed sharply. A wet, spitting sound. "Anyway, mhm, people still avoid the mountains these days. However you still hear… _stories_."

"Ah, stories." Perseus said. Of course there were stories.

"No, no. Not like that. Not stories. _Stories._ "  
" _Stories."_ Perseus said, more slowly. And with considerably more withheld irritation.

Neophytos beamed. "On the nose." Perseus once again resisted the urge to smack the man. Particularly in the mouth. With a closed fist.

"That's it?" He asked.

Neophytos pondered a moment. There was no other word for it, thinking just didn't cover the sleaziness of it. "Yep, I think so. I'd go check it out soon." He nodded rapidly.

In modern days, someone would describe the attitude of Neophytos as bipolar. But Perseus did not, because as far as he knew, the word didn't exist. Which would mean he had no way of knowing. Which would mean...that he wouldn't… have a way… to… _what the fuck am I saying? That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever-_

Perseus blinked.

"What the hell happened there?" Neophytos was looking at him strangely.

"What, there?" Perseus blinked again, and fought down a wave of nausea.

"You _blurred,_ man!"

 _I think I just had one of those 'little' moments._ Perseus thought. It had certainly felt, otherworldly, or in other words, just plain odd.

"Really?" he asked. "No, don't answer that. But answer this, that's the story you have for me. Everyone's heard the 'people go disappearing near a cave' story. It's practically a tradition that every town has one!"

"Yes, yes, Perseus. But, you see, this one has… what's the word… merit," the man's tone was credibly enthused. "Look I know you've only known me for, wow… a day and a half, feels longer, but do you trust me?"  
"No."

"No, do you trust me."

"No!"

"Do you trust me."

"I do not trust you." Perseus was unsure how he could possible be more clear on this point.

"Look, just go climb the mountain. If you don't believe me, see for yourself."  
Perseus growled. "I never said that I didn't-," he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in realization, the ne groaned. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it aren't I? You're going to convince me to one way or the other, be it bribery or manipulation."

Hands raised, Neophytos replied. "Your words, not mine."

The young god pointed a finger at the man and opened his mouth. Then without a word, he closed it and tried to walk out of the building without either of the two men to see his face.

"Good luck, my good man. The cave is unmissable, it's the one with the opening that's shaped like a mouth with several teeth. You can see it from a ways off. Take the west gate, it will put you directly at the base. Oh, and watch out for mudslides, they're absolute balls!" Before the door closed he heard Neophytos call across the room once more. "Now, Chrysanthos, let's discuss your rent…"

 _What an annoyingly charismatic asshole._

- **Line Break** -

Perseus followed the bar keepers advice, and made his way through the city to the west gate.

He was glad that the gate guards were the sort that realized you only had to do citizen checks when people came into the city, and not when they left. Though they did still give him some stony glares. The young god refrained from telling them to take the stick out of their ass.

Now he stood at the foot of the mountain, looking up the ragged slopes, daring them to release a horde of monsters to kill him.

Somehow it only struck him then and there, how ridiculous it was, that when he had to hide from someone lest his whole life be essentially taken away, he hid directly under their front doorstep, and was now about to go climbing a mountain to bring him closer to it.

All in all, it wasn't one of his best ideas.

Though the thing was, and it was a pretty big thing, he was saying this to himself, a good few hundred feet up the mountain.

If anyone had asked him how he had climbed so fast, he would have simply pointed to a trail, some jagged rocks, and then showed him his ichor stained hands. Which he would have to thoroughly wrap before he returned to town. Gold blood tended to raise a few eyebrows, or in this case, since he was so close to his father, a few lightning bolts. Or, again or, in the case of an uneven mountain face, it tended to cause his grip to slip and rocks to fall.

In any of the ways, it resulted in pain. Either physical, or metaphorical, and that was to his self esteem. Which is what happened anytime he was even a little careless.

Perseus grit his teeth together. Reaching out his right hand he hauled himself up again, taking salvation in his return to the pathway. He sat himself down and leaned against a rock. Theoretically, he could just talk the trail all the way up the mountain. But that would mean spending far more time on the mountain than Perseus was comfortable with. Far more.

He hadn't yet encountered mudslides. Despite that Neophytos had seemed to imply that they were a problem. Neither had he been forced to combat falling rocks. Aside from the ones that he mistakenly dragged from the cliff face. A practiced hand had made it possible for him to make sure they didn't hit velocity until they were past him, so that didn't particularly worry him.

He stood up, ignoring the protests from his bones and muscles, and walked down the path. His hands thanking him in every language known to man. He cursed at himself, a god should be able to take more than this. Maybe he had gotten a bit soft since his time in the ice caps. Lost a bit of his build up endurance for rough living.

Then he realized how silly that thought was. Anyone traveling the roads of Greece, scratch that, anyone living in Greece was accustomed to hard live.

A bolt of pain shot through his leg as he overstepped, and his foot plummeted half a foot before hitting ground. He stood in that place a moment, _OK, perhaps it's not quite so hard._

Since the sun had set previously in the day, the sky had gone from light, to dusk, to dark, and then it had brightened again. The moon and the stars illuminating the landscape in their mystical silver glow. And, as Perseus rounded a curve in the mountain, he could see the city fully below him, and he could see something above.

It looked like a mouth, that had experienced very poor dental work in it's past/

One word struck Perseus. _Finally._

The young god ditched the path, he looked up and grabbed onto a couple of natural footholds in the rocks. Then he hoisted himself up, and found two more further up. Slowly and with a creative mind, he used the cliff side as a ladder and hauled himself up inch by inch. The cave drew closer and closer, until finally he was able to reach out and brush the edge with his finger tips.

Taking a deep breath, and bracing for the utter intolerable pain, he wedged his fingers into a long crack in the rock and shimmied his way towards his destination. It felt as if his hand was on fire, but he kept moving. Then, blessedly, he felt the side of the rock formation, and in a quick movement, somehow flung himself up and collapsed on the flat stone.

His chest heaved as he waited for some of the feeling to return to his fingers.

 _How, how in the hell did anyone, mortals in fact, get up here? I barely was able to, and I've had… wow, a hundred and thirty two years of experience with rough living. That cannot be good for me._ He was brought out of his worrying of the state of his immortal body when he looked left. A sharp, violent curse hissed through his teeth.

To the left, at least, from what he could see in the moon/starlight, was what looked like a carved trail that led down. Tightly pressed to the mountain.

 _Fuck._ Perseus hauled himself up. He gave the trail one more disdainful look, and then turned to the cave.

The cool, relaxing breeze, which he had been thoroughly enjoying despite the hardship, vanished as he stepped into the gloom. It was a pressing darkness, nearly smothering him with it's weight. He could feel the hard rock beneath his feet, but upon reaching his arms out to the side, they touched nothing.

He inched forward hesitantly. The light from behind him slowly vanished into blackness as well. He held his hand out in front of him, as expected, he couldn't see it.

He let out a long breath and looked behind him. A few rapid thoughts making their way through his head. He needed to be able to see, and he could make that happen. But all it would take was one person, one person out late at night saying they saw light coming the old cliff on the mountain. He wasn't so high that it was invisible from the ground.

Muttering a quick prayer to the fates. He brought his hand up to his lips, then followed it with his other. His fingers bent into a cup, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Perseus blew into his hand.

A small, purple flame erupted in his palm, his other hand quickly closed over it. Light danced between his fingers.

With his artificial candle, Perseus continued to walk forward. A soft light flickering off the cave walls. The tunnel wrapped slightly, up not so much as to make him have to alter his direction of walking.

At the end, the tunnel opened ups slightly. Making a bowl shape, except slightly more round. Kind of like his father head. The young god smirked as he entertained cynical thoughts about how the emptiness of both was rather comparable. It kept his mind off the irritation.

He let his eyes wander the room one more time. IT wasn't a bad cave, it just didn't exactly have anything in it to make it interesting. It was completely and utterly void of anything and everything.

Perseus growled. _Thank you, Neophytos. For sending me up a god damn mountain in search of a god damn fairytale that makes people disappear!"_ Well, the anger could only be delayed for so long. Perseus turned to leave, and almost threw himself onto the ground, which would have broken his ankles in the process.

This was because the reason he couldn't leave, was that his feet were attached firmly to the ground in cases of hardened mud.

He immediately flung his arms out parallel to the ground to maintain balance, and twisted back towards the wall so his feet were in alignment with his body. His eyes looked around wildly. He didn't reach down to his feet, because something told him that would only get his hands stuck as well.

' _Ah, always the clever little lad. Mhm.'_ Fear and adrenaline coursed through the young god's veins as the voice spoke. It was a woman's voice. Slow, as if she had just woken up from a nap. And it retained a vestige of someone who thought that anyone they were talking to was their stepchild. Whether the case was true, false. Or… still false, but, false in a different way.

Perseus watched in fascination and horror, as a face formed out of the rock on the far wall. It was nothing unusual in the world of gods and Titans, but it was who the face was that struck fear into the very center of his heart.

The face lunged toward him and stopped an inch from his face. ' _Hello Perseus.'_

And then the pain happened.

His teeth slammed shut and ground themselves so roughly together that he was afraid he heard one of them chip. It felt as if someone had driven a stake straight through his head and out the other end. Dropping to his knees, he brought his hands up and gripped his head tightly between them. A hoarse groan bubbled up from his throat, but it wanted to be a scream. Somewhere between his vocal chords and his mouth, the noise was strangled into what it came out as.

Everything blurred around him. He was aware of being thrust forward. Straight through the rock and into what felt like a different dimension. Though he couldn't; swear to it because, and he took pains to point this out to himself, it wasn't a common occurrence to him.

The ground disappeared beneath him, and somehow pure blackness began to swirl around him.

' _Perseus'_ The voice crooned to him.

His hands moved to his ears.

' _Oh, don't be that way, Perseus. You'll make me cry._

"Gnndghnh." said Perseus mournfully. The woman's voice was accompanied by unintelligible whispers. They floated around the edge of each word.

' _It's been so long, young Perseus. I've missed you. Look how you've grown._

Perseus gave heartfelt moan. Very heartfelt. He was sure his heart had been twisted up into his throat at that point.

An image of the face's expression appeared in the front of his conscious. It was pouting.

' _Aww, you sound sad Perseus. Perhaps I could cheer you up a bit? You don't seem like you have enough fun time out there in the big bad world.'_

The sensation that followed those words, was so indescribably uncomfortable,, so wildly otherworldly, and so completely off putting that it was able to make the young god push back all the pain and scream through his teeth. "No! Go-agh." A second invisible hammer struck another stake through his brain, this one had been heated in fire.

He was a ware of a second voice in the background. This one sounded muffled, like it was being spoken through a cloud. Oddly, it wounded a bit like… a kid? There was a metaphysical sigh, in the air around him.

' _I will not be spoken to as such.'_ The voice was still commanding, but somehow the words seemed only half spoken. As if the woman wasn't fully paying attention. There was a small noise of affirmative, and the presence of his current world turned back to him.

' _Unfortunately, play time is over dear Perseus.'_ The voice said tiredly.

"Hurray." Wheezed Perseus.

' _It's time to work.'_ the air lightened around him and light began to filter through. ' _You have a very important job, Perseus.'_

Then the pain left. And suddenly, the young god was able to think again. But he still wasn't completely out of… whatever he was in.

"What job?" He asked, and winced as his voice was inexplicably too loud for his ears.

' _The time has come. A new age is here, Perseus.'_

"A new age, you'd don't mean- look, I can't-"

' _It is not just you anymore, Perseus.'_

Perseus froze. Realization dawning, and a strange emotion feeling his stomach. Not quite fear, not quite anxiety, something else. Apprehension.

"You don't mean… please tell me you don't mean-"

' _The world lies upon the tip of a knife. One small push, and it will fall either one way, or another,'_ the voice weaved it's words around Perseus as it went on. ' _It is up to you, not to tip it yourself, but to guide the one who will.'_

The last remote shred of doubt left Perseus mind as he heard those words. Before he could speak, he felt the presence withdraw from his mind. He collapsed to the floor, dust flying up on impact.

In front of him was the cave, the face and the moving floor were gone. But something else was there. Lying on a raised rock at the foot of the wall, was a boy, wrapped up in a peasant's robe.

Perseus raised his head, groaning in discomfort. The boy looked at him from between stray locks of hair.

Perseus froze as he felt something warm trickled down his neck. He reached up and felt blood. He looked at it and cursed lightly.

The boy was still looking at him. "Has Aunty Gaea been playing again?"  
Perseus wasn't really sure how to respond to that one.

The blond haired boy continued to look at him. His blues eyes filled with curiosity. Suddenly he stood up, unfolding his lanky limbs, and pushing himself to his feet. He walked barefoot across the floor of the cave, and took a knee beside Perseus.

In a flash, a small, golden, rubbery square appeared in front of him. It had been years since he'd seen it, but his eyes recognized the familiar color and texture. Ambrosia, the food of immortals.

Gingerly, he took it and popped it in his mouth, and felt as his cuts bean to close up. Normally it didn't act that fast, or well, but he wasn't going to dare to ask about it.

Wiping the blood from his face and neck, Perseus sat up, sitting across from the boy, who was on his knees, still looking at him curiously. With his high cheekbones, and lightning blue eyes, the young boy seemed impossible familiar. Even for a kid, who was his brother.

The boy seemed to come to a conclusion. "You're Perseus." He said, slowly.

Perseus nodded.

The boy wet his lips. "You're… my brother." He hesitated.

Perseus nodded again. The boy let out a breath, and then looked surprised, as if he didn't know he had been holding it in.

The elder of the two gods pushed himself up so that he was now also on his knees. Looking the boy in the eye, he asked him. "What's your name, lad?"

A soft whisper echoed around the cavern, and the boy shivered. "My name… my name, is Zeus."

 **AN:**

 **I had to scroll down further than normal in the document to reach this AN. This thing has hit the point where I have to wait for all of the pages to load before I can go down to where I've been typing.**

 **Hopefully you all liked the chapter. Now, Zeus has finally been released. So next chapter will be the set up of the training. However it will be complicated to write about because the time period makes a lot of things... slightly impossible. Like decent weapons.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you thought. What could be better? What could be worse, and should I keep doing it?**

 **I should be updating Hellhound on my Trail next, and don't worry, I have a pretty solid idea of where I'm going with that one, so the updates should be fairly soon. After that, who knows, I might publish the first chapter to The Boys are Back in Town, or Spirit of the Radio. Descriptions of their plot are on my profile.**

 **Or perhaps I'll just work on building up more stories, and prepare to publish them all later.**

 **But that can be seen later. Until next time, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	8. Zeus, the God of Something or Other

**AN:**

 **And hello, greetings people. Back, I am. Yes, it has been awhile, and that is because even minor writers block can still suck complete ass. This chapter isn't the best Ive done, but that's because it's main purpose is to link the first and the second part of the story. The pace will pick up a it more after this, as the main story will fully kick off.**

 **This chapter's recommended song, wow it has been awhile: Statesboro Blues - The Allman Brothers Band**

The two gods stared at each other a long time, purple eyes stared into shocking blue. Both could feel the aura of the other, that being what identified them as brothers. They were similar, yet different. Both were strong, yet Perseus' was far more powerful. Coming off him in waves, whereas the child's just flowed off gently.

Perseus was the first to break his entranced state. "Zeus?" He dared not say son of Kronos. Despite the fact that he somehow was fully aware of their familial connection. It wasn't quite worth taking the chance, knowledge of true identity can lead to some interesting outcomes. Most of them undesirable.

The boy Zeus nodded. "Yes, Perseus. Wait, why'd you ask? Didn't you know that?" He peered at him with childish curiously.

Perseus had no response to that. Of course the child had to be curious, he'd been locked in a cave his whole life. And speaking of that… He sighed, _well… sorry kid._

It was with great regret and self loathing that Perseus did what he did next. His arm blurred, there was a brief organic sound, and the young boy slumped to the floor, fast asleep.

Perseus sighed, asked the fates to forgive him for the action, and hoisted the boy onto his shoulder. Turning around, he walked back out of the cave, tense with expectation of another assault from Mother Earth. But none came.

Outside, Perseus looked down over the edge of the rocky outcropping. Seeing texture in the darkness far below, where the city lay.

He looked to his left, and then to his right, both yielding sights equally as disappointing as the other. He glanced up into the spotted sky, then he sighed. _Fuck you mountain… just, fuck you._

* * *

The guards at the gate didn't question Perseus on his way back in. They didn't ask where he had gone, they didn't ask what he had been doing, and they didn't ask about the large bundle that he carried over his shoulder, wrapped in his cloak. The guards of Alenae were quite convenient when they needed to be.

He walked through the streets, the son of Kronos slung across his left shoulder, primarily kept steady with his right hand, because his left hand had been injured yet again in his meeting with Gaea. It was back to it's sickly, yellow, swollen self. That could not possibly be good in any way.

He walked back through the town with his eyes closed, using his memory to guide him back to his destination. Neophytos' bar was closed for the night, as was to be expected. It was early morning, as the god of time Perseus was able to tell.

He calmly pushed open the door into the tavern, luckily Neophytos had not yet put an iron par on the inside to lock it, which made easy reentry possible.

There wasn't a single person in the main room when the young god walked in. Due to it being his first night, the bartender probably closed down a bit early in order to get everything he now owned sorted out.

The door closed with a somewhat loud thump, and following it, there was a smash in the back room. Following that, there was a mild expletive. The word was, 'damn'.

A head peeked through the open doorway and Neophytos stepped into view. He immediately turned around, and sped back into the room.

Perseus waved aside the odd behavior and set his heavy load down on top of a clean table. The only clean table actually, and it was the bar.

Neophytos reappeared a moment later, a mug of some questionable liquid in each hand. He set one down in front of Perseus and had a large sip of his own.

"Well? What did did you find?" Both men's eyes drifted accusingly towards the bundle. Luckily, it did not decide to move awkwardly under their gaze.

"I-," Perseus frowned a minute, his taste buds sending him confusing messages. He looked down at the mug. "Wait, is this just water?"  
"Yes, of course. I have to drink mugs of something every so often. I'd be passed out in the back room if it was beer every time," Neophytos made a rolling motion with his hands. "Now what did you find?"

Percy looked around the room. The two were alone. Chrysanthos must have been off somewhere. Probably in one of the rooms. There was no one at risk of hearing what he could tell him. But that didn't mean, he was actually going to tell him. Neophytos was a mortal, and had no concept of immortal beings that walked the Earth, or fire, or monsters, or anything else that Perseus was so accustomed to. No, his time to learn was not yet.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just say it is almost exactly not what I was expecting to see." He took another deep sip of the water and pretended it was the strongest beer imaginable. He set it heavily back down on the counter, feeling for the first time, the exhaustion of the evening. Immortals could not keep up strong energy without some source of godly input. Be it something due to their domain, a sacrifice, or ambrosia. And water held none of the thre.

Neophytos smirked. "You look like shit, Perseus. GO upstairs and grab a bed. There will be more beer in the morning."

Perseus nodded thankfully at the barkeep, hoisted the bulk onto his shoulders, and climbed the stairs at the back of the room.

He picked the last door he saw, and flopped the bundle onto the bed. Watching it reproachfully as the contents snoozed somewhat peacefully.

* * *

Perseus got no sleep that night. He spent it's entirely watching out the window, and looking back at his child brother.

He had a brother. The realization hit him at some point deep within the middle of the night. He had a brother that was not being digested in his father's stomach. He wasn't the only god alive anymore. There were two now. And he was pretty sure that two gods could beat one Titan. Especially if their mother decided to help.

Maybe they could even, somehow due to a little help from the fates, save their siblings from their eternal fate. But that could just be hopeful reasoning.

The sun was rising in the east at this point of the day, Perseus however, was not feeling the normal effects of a night without sleep. Immortals could forgo the action for extended periods of time, but it was not to say they should. It tended to make them… different. Perseus intended never to find out what different meant in that context.

There was a groan from the bed, and Perseus whipped his head around in time to see Zeus slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes.

By the time he had opened his eyes, Perseus was kneeling in front of him. He opened his mouth, but a hand quickly clamped over it.

"Sh." It wasn't drawn out, just a quick outlet of sound. Perseus stared straight into the blazing blue eyes to make sure that the message got across. The boy nodded, as much as he could, and Perseus released his mouth. Glad that, for some reason, Gaea had told him what that noise meant. His job might not be as difficult as he dreaded.

"I'll be right back, stay right here, do not move, do not make a sound." The boy nodded again, and Perseus pushed himself up off of the floor.

Downstairs was still empty, Neophytos had not yet gotten up. As quietly as he could ,Perseus slipped into the back room and grabbed two mugs. he filled them each with water from a large stone tank. Dipping them in one at a time.

Zeus had followed instructions and had not moved from the bed when Perseus returned. He handed the boy one of the mugs, and he had to use both of his hands to fit around the large circumference. Hesitantly he raised it to his lips and sipped gently.

It wasn't as if the young god needed to drink, but Perseus found that despite this, water was always quite enjoyable. Not to mention alcohol. But despite the fact that he was a god, there was still something fundamentally wrong about handing anything that even looked like a child, an alcoholic beverage.

"How do you feel?" Perseus asked.

"Fine." Zeus responded, holding the mug just under his chin.

"Good. I'm sorry about having to do… what I did." Perseus responded lamely.

"Why did you hit me?" There was no accusatory tone, he hadn't learned that yet. IT was purely questioning. His small head cocked to the side, blue eyes full of curiosity.

"I had to get you into the city, without you making any noise."

Eyebrows furrowed. "What's a city?"

Perseus' expression became similar. He had to think a moment of how to explain that one without using words that would in turn require explaining. "It's a collection of buildings, surrounded by a wall, where a large number of humans live."

"Oh. It's a town." The boy said.

"Yes... It's just... another name for it." Perseus took a moment to wonder why Gaea told him what a town was, but never used the word city at any point in their talk. Then again, Perseus rarely used the word either. It was a truly alternative term.

"Oh." The boy said again. It was still a bit too early on for Perseus to determine his intelligence, due to the way he was raised, but he knew that the boy definitely wasn't the most articulate of children.

"Sounds like Gaea at least taught you a lot about Greece."

"I think so." The boy replied.

"Well, that's good. It makes my job about ten times easier." Perseus said.

With his head cocked to the right, Zeus looked at him with that childlike innocence. "Job?" He asked.

Perseus sighed. "Unfortunately. Yes, I have a job to do. And then, after it's been completed, the two of us have a second one to complete together." The god left it at that. For all he knew, someone could walk right by the door at that very instance and hear what he was saying. Unlikely it may be, but Perseus was a bit odd about taking chances. Sometimes he took stupid ones, and sometimes he didn't take smart ones. Though, decide varying vocabulary, both are pretty foolish ways to go through life. Which was strange, considering that Perseus was no fool, yet he did them anyway.

Zeus however had to learn at some point, and Perseus was a firm believer in the phrase, when the time is right. And, according to his current view on life, the right time for this was as soon as possible. Despite how he may have enjoyed his rogue lifestyle over the years, he had to admit, in the deepest vessels of his mind, that he was nearing the end of his rope. Being far from the land of immortals for so long was taking it's toll. And it was important he realize it at that point, because the next time he would dare to admit that would be far, far into the future, past when it would have been smart to do something about it.

Not to mention, now that Perseus saw a possibility of restoring order to the land of immortals, something not seen since the ruling's of Ancient Void, he couldn't resist giving it a try.

Perseus looked back at Zeus, an entirely new expression on the elder's face. "Come with me." He said, and stood up.

The boy shoved himself forward on the bed, before somewhat bouncing off the edge. His sandal covered feet barely making a sound as he hit the floor. Perseus made a note to get some food into him.

He opened the door to the room, glancing outside to make sure no one was there, before ushering the boy out ahead of him. People seeing a man and a boy leave a single room together at the same time in Ancient Greece could get some funny ideas. Actually, not very funny ones come to think of it.

And what did he mean by Ancient Greece? This was very clearly right then and now, and what did he mean by that. Perseus immediately quenched the thoughts before he had another moment.

He glanced back at the child, to make sure he hadn't seen the interior struggle. Luckily, Zeus was enraptured by the door. Perseus rubbed his temples, perhaps this was going to be incredibly difficult after all.

The bar downstairs was so far empty. Neophytos, presumably still asleep after the late night it seemed he had had the previous day… night… whatever. Zeus was bright enough to simply follow Perseus' lead, and not ask questions.

Outside, the streets were mostly empty. People wandered here and there, one elderly man walked along with a wooden plate in his hands. There were three apples in a row on top of it.

Perseus shrugged and pushed aside the odd sight, leading the boy through the city.

Through the walk, Zeus looked pretty much exactly like Perseus feared. His eyes were as wide as saucers, they dated around everywhere trying to take in every new sight. He probably would have been asking questions, if he hadn't figuratively lost his tongue. It was a mild blessing that he wasn't talking. Perseus counted it several times. The blessing, that is.

Outside the front gate, Zeus still had not spoken again. This was not something he was too happy about. There would be many lessons involving that despite silence being a virtue, sometimes so can sheer bloody-minded persistence. Usually when it involves questioning something. _Especially_ when it involves questioning something.

As if on cue, the boy spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"The forest." Perseus responded, not breaking pace.

"Why are we going to the forest."

"Because I find nature peaceful." And the god left it at that. Though there were two additional reasons. One, it was far enough away from the city that no one would be around, and two, well he'd figure out two when they got there.

Under the trees, the faint sunlight that trickled through the leaves dodged back and forth as the branches swayed back and forth in the wind. Several various species of wildlife sped in and out of their surroundings. Zeus excitedly pointing each one out, and Perseus, much less excitedly, explaining what each of them was. A wolf, one of Perseus' favorites. A rabbit. A fox, another one of Perseus' favorites. Several squirrels, and even a bear.

Which frankly surprised the god. He wasn't aware that this many different species all could be found in such a closely knit area. Apparently he was wrong. For about the tenth time that day.

The two of them eventually came to a clearing. Nothing special characterized it as a place to stop, aside from the fact that Perseus thought it was a nice place. He stood in the direct center, looked up through the opening in the trees, and took thirty steps into the underrush until they were covered by a thick overhanging.

He turned back to Zeus, the young boy waiting with surprising patience. At least, on the surface, as Perseus took a second glance, he could see the anticipation building up underneath.

The young god ran several scenarios through his mind on how to go upon explaining everything. There was the mind breaking way, where he started with the most surprising thing he could, so the rest would be more believable. That tactic however only worked on the young, and the mentally challenged. Everyone else, responded with cynicism.

Then there was the slow ease method, giving him the info a little it at a time. Works with pretty much everybody.

And his last primary choice was the chronological method. The name of which, was based on a word the god himself had created using his father's name as a basis. This meant telling the boy everything from the beginning, up until the present. It was the most orderly of the three. Pretty much worked with all types of people.

But Perseus wasn't quite sure. The boy seemed smart, and eager to learn what, well, everything was about. But there was something else. Something Perseus somewhat feared. Something he noticed on the walk through the forest. Part of his aura. It wasn't like Perseus' own. Or like his mother, Rhea's, or his uncle Prometheus'. It was closer to his Father's, or his uncle Hyperion's. It wasn't filled with the same central balance. And though Perseus held a strong belief that it would develop with time, he couldn't deny, it worried him. Deep down really worried him.

The god sighed, sitting down. Zeus followed him. If he was going to have any chance of making this go smoothly, he'd have to push the worry aside.

So that's what he did.

The boy sat still, and listened. He asked questions, and Perseus answered the ones he felt he was ready to hear the answer to. For example, he was not prepared to explain what incest was quite yet. But he explained everything. From Chaos, to the Primordials, to the titans, and to the gods. The fate that had befallen their siblings, or at least, what he had learned from his occasional communications with the Titan's servants when they were dismissed from service. And though the boy didn't fully understand the gravity of what it mean, his face darkened, and so did his aura.

Perseus studied it, multitasking along with his explanation. He was potential, both good and bad. In that moment, Perseus realized that the young boy sitting across from him could either be the best thing that happened to the immortal world, or one of the worst. Both outcomes were up for grabs. Just one had to be worked for.

And once he had gotten the background done, he explained the job.

* * *

"So," Zeus said hesitantly, the fact that Perseus' avoided using the shock method made the following conversation possible. "I've got to be a god?"

"You already are a god," Perseus said patiently. "What needs to happen is your training. On how to be a god. Some will come naturally, the rest… well, you'll need a little help."

"And you'll do that. Right?" The boy asked.

"Of course," he looked the boy in the eye. "Family, remember?"

The child smiled. "Family…"

Perseus stood up, and raised the boy up with him. Clapping the now much more cultured child on the back. "And, in our family, we train each other," the two began walking, Perseus hand on Zeus' shoulder.

"When do we start?"

"As soon as Chrysanthos gets his new forge set up. Maybe he and Neophytos have worked out an arrangement we'll see when we get back. And I hope it's soon, because I need drink."

"Can I have one too?"

"No, too young. You can have water though."

"Isn't that what you meant?"

"...Not quite…"

 **AN:**

 **And there's the chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, and are still here to read it after the wait.**

 **After this, the training of Zeus will start, and there will be a minor time jump. Don't worry, nothing unseemly. Just enough to make Zeus old enough to be moe of an interesting character. It will probably be a six year jump, and since Gods age at double the rate of normal humans, that means he'll be about twenty.**

 **Thank you to all of those who are reading this. Be sure to rate, review, favorite and follow. Who knows, if enough people start reviewing each chapter, I'll probably start responding to them in the chapter. That's a decent incentive, right? Who knows. I kind of like responses, even though I tend not to review much because I never bother to log in when reading stuff.**

 **Special thanks to NoTearsFalling and KookieKing for their particular reviews and responses. You guys are like the Pele of my story reviewers. Ten points if you know who that is without looking it up, and thirty points if you can name the particular animated comedy show that references Pele multiple times across its episodes. The points may be worthless, but at least you get respect.**

 **Until next time, this is Hemlock Stones signing off**


	9. Crow

**AN:**

 **Oh the pain. Oh the humanity. Oh the repair bills. I won't go into specifics. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened. Or maybe you can't, and instead you shall make up all sorts of interesting fantasies about why I didn't update. HINT: it involved a snowstorm that happened in my town.**

 **The song for the chapter is Sitting on Top of the World - Mississippi Sheiks (Blues), Cream(Blues- Rock), or Chris Goss and the Forest Rangers(Rock)**

 **As usual, there will be a longer AN at the end of the chapter. Goodbye.**

The night tilted away sometime early in the cycle of day, before the earliest of risers had yet to wake, due to the summertime's longer span of sunlight in the course of a twenty four hour period. The sun's rays pooled like honey around the edges of the horizon before slowly trickling up to fill the central bowl of the sky. The stars that speckled the infinite black slowly faded away and the word turned towards morning.

Smoke drifted upwards through the trees. Winding about itself with intermittent bursts thickening the trunk of the haze. Several wolves bounded from the woodland, scampering out of the foliage and into the plains. The city of Alenae gleamed in the mid-morning sun many miles behind them.

The golden disk reflected more than just the city. Perseus stared calmly into it's brutal rays, his eyes fixed upon the pungent smoke not more than fifty feet away, the grey clouds billowing up into the air.

He blinked.

The smoke did not depart. It stood strident as the morning dew with a smug air of self importance. With trained ears, Perseus could angle his field of audiation and strengthen his range threefold. In the distance he heard cracking as a log was tossed upon the fire. Moments later a fresh puff of smoke reignited life into the fading cloud of ash.

The son of Kronos had allowed himself to age physically the past half decade. It would have been suspicious to the citizens of the town if he hadn't. His hair was longer, now flowing to his shoulder blades and no longer tied back. He had allowed his beard to grow as well. Fuller than before, it was still trimmed to avoid appearing as if he strangled bears in the woods for fun.

Footsteps sounded from behind him. A few twigs snapped as a young man dropped beside the god, turning to look at his expression. His eyes followed Perseus' gaze and came to rest upon the plume of gray. Then the eyes widened.

"Perseus…?" He turned back, face practically sparkling with curiosity.

The god in question gave no more than a 'hm' in response. Still watching the fire he lifted a wooden mug up to his lips and took a deep swig of the liquid held within. Hes expression could only be described as '_.'

Zeus continued. "That _is_ smoke. Right, Perseus?"

Perseus gave a meandering shrug. "It appears to be. Gray, cloudy, suffocating, no matter where you go it seems to follow you. I'd say so, yes."

Someone had lit quite a fire. The two gods both had this thought at precisely the same time. The billowing tower was, in fact, quite large. Birds of all shapes and size would have evacuated immediately, as would everything else that didn't have lungs made of tungsten, nerves made of steel, or brains made of something other than walnuts.

"He's not even bothering to hide it or anything. That's stupid!" exclaimed Zeus.

"Novel, certainly," conceded Perseus. Cue sip. Upon his face he bore the expression of an agonizingly logical man. Smoke meant fire. Yes, this had already been established. Fire… now that meant…

"Zeus."

"Yes Perseus."

The elder god moved his mouth silently a moment as if he was testing it. "What does it mean, in the case of the two of us, do you suppose?"

Zeus didn't respond. His face appeared to be scrunched up in genuine contemplation. Perseus resisted the urge to sigh. He had to remind himself that while the boy did look quite mature as a young man, his acuity for analyzation was at a level that did not necessarily reflect the body in which it was held.

This was quite a polite way of saying that, at times the boy could be a bit thick.

"Should we go take a look?" Queried the boy.

Perseus let the statement lie unaccompanied for a few moments before standing up. Lips pursed he swatted an insect away from his face and brushed the dirt from his knees. "Well, I see no wrong in such an action." He hoisted his belt from the ground and fastened it around his waist. The sword and scabbard smacked him lightly in the leg before he shifted it into it's proper position.

The two gods lept from the hill and landed side by side. Continuing to make their way to the aforementioned fire, Perseus spent the traveling time laying out a plan for the two of them to follow.

* * *

Only a few hundred yards away the fire burned magnificently. It was not a massive spectacle, no. Such a campfire would in fact be impractical as flames to massive would carry a tendency to set nearby trees on fire.

The young man who kneeled by the foot of the fire knew this, and was quite adept at building fires of a safe and effective nature. Such a skill is often learned by those who not only travel the world but also know of the gods. This is because it is firstly, a skill of vital and 'vital' importance, haha. And secondly, it is because if you do it wrong, a whole host of bad things can happen to you from 'burning to death' to 'getting smited by the titans to death.'

All in all, it was important to get it right.

The young man had just tossed his last log on the fire, reveling in the eruption of sparks the impact produced, when he sat back on the grass and stared up at the sky.

He took a deep breath and smiled. This was the life, make no mistake. Away from all those bastards back at the camp who never shut up, and the never ending quarrels, physical or otherwise, that seemed to never stop occurring. Away from all the stupid jokes about breasts, which weren't very funny come to think about it. Away from the never ending sounds of pleasure from wherever some drunk morons decided they could be discrete, an action that usually came right as the jokes stopped. Funnily enough women tended to not be as into that sort of thing.

However the most important fact was that the man was able to spend his time away from his sister. Who, and he grimaced at the thought, had a tendency to indulge herself in each of the aforementioned activities, despite having more than her fair share of brain. The young man thought this was a bit unfair. Only stupid people should behave like that, the intelligent no better.

Maybe she just did it to annoy him.

The he frowned. The atmosphere around him had grown silent. There was not a single sound in the clearing. It the struck him that this was, in fact, a rather worrying situation.

He sprung up, a dagger whirled from his belt and a sword sprung from it's scabbard. Both struck out, and both hit nothing.

He landed a short distance back. His eyes blurred and his heart raced. He could feel the adrenaline, or he would have been able to if he knew what adrenaline was. However the fight or flight response was decimated by the sight of a young, black haired and black garbed man sitting calmly by his fire. Something about the dark violet eyes sizing him up reached into his brain and flipped an ancient primal switch marked 'flight or flight even more.'

His sword thrust forward and into the face of the apparition. The man did not move. His eyes flicked down the tip of the blade and then back up to him. A hand blurred upwards and a single finger struck his sword away with a casual flick. He didn't even seem to notice the metal blade.

"Would you mind pointing that someplace else?" The man sounded only mildly inconvenienced. The voice very subtly suggested that he was quite used to swords, stone or otherwise, being thrust in his general direction.

The levels of panic in the young man's head lowered significantly. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I asked you first." The apparition responded.

The man frowned. "No, in fact, you di-"

"Did I not?" The voice was unnervingly unperturbed.

There was a pause. It was followed by a slightly shorter pause. The two men stared back and forth.

"No?" Then the young man's eyes narrowed. "Ah, I see. You are one of 'those people.'"

The man cocked his head. "And you, it appears, are quite intelligent, though not fully knowledgeable. What is your name, lad? And if you say 'no' to me again in that stupid tone of voice I can swear to you there will be trouble."

The man felt his hairs stand up, but ignored the feeling. A few strands of brown hair fell over his eyes as he turned and sheathed his two weapons. A moment later another log hit the fire.

"And why, forgive me for asking, should I answer that question, _lad_?" He did not approach the apparition. Instead he stood a safe distance away and watched for a reaction. His sword may have sat in its sheath, but his hand rested calmly on the pommel.

The apparition nodded. Apparently this was a reasonable question. "I commend your caution; however," purple eyes glowed, and the young man watched in awe as the fire changed. The colour deepened from a vibrant orange do a calm blue, and from there to a deep purple. He felt the heat magnify, watching as the fire condensed, burning the rest of the wood base away in a second. The remaining flames took the shape of the bird, and rocketed into the sky.

"I can be quite curious." The apparition finished.

The young man prided himself with his mind. He could, with little exaggeration, out think most any man from here to the northern sea. It was this intelligence, however, that was so much stronger than any pride, that he knew that instant to fold.

He nodded. "My name is Samcro," then he swallowed thickly, "and I think you are a titan."

The apparition smiled. "Close."

There were footsteps beyond the trees. Samcro began to reach for his sword, then stopped. The titan had done nothing, he just sat there. Samcro's hand slowly fell back to his side.

He missed the appraising look that crossed the titan's features.

A young man jogged through the treeline. His skin glistened with sweat and his curly blond hair fell over his eyes as he leaned over to catch his breath.

A few moments passed before the new arrival straightened back up again. His dress was more traditional. Instead of the flowing black armor and cloak adorned by the titan at the fire this man was dressed in a simple tunic, a short sword hung from his belt. Samcro noted that this one was also metal.

"Perseus." He said. The titan nodded. "We've got to go now, and I mean right now." His tone of voice was urgent, but Perseus was unhurried in his movements. He shrugged and then stood up, taking a moment to stretch his right arm, which he had been leaning on for the duration of the encounter.

"A good meeting." Perseus said to Samcro. "You are an intelligent man, Samcro." He then approached him and put an arm companionably around his shoulders. "A man, who I would assume, could see the value in perhaps ending his little excursion and heading back east for the time being." He winked at the baffled Samcro and turned away. The hand patted him on the shoulder as he passed.

"Oh, and one more thing." He stopped and turned. "Be a bit more careful with those fires, would you." Then the two men walked into the woods and they were gone.

Samcro watched the woods were they had gone. Footing spaced evenly to jump at a moment's notice. The did not return. Slowly Samcro turned away. Gathering his belongings, he dropped them haphazardly into his pack before hoisting it onto his back.

Then he started to run.

A short while later and there was no sign the man had ever been there, apart from a scorched circle in the ground which would baffle mortal visitors for a time to come.

* * *

"And then you just flicked his sword away! It was so awesome!"

Perseus smiled lightly as his younger brother babbled on. Most of the time he liked to see the lad with his head screwed on straight, but it did make him feel a little warm inside to see that he still had surprises to offer to the world.

"What did you think of that guy, huh Perseus? I thought he was gonna attack you for sure." Zeus calmed down a bit. Now he resembled the young adult he really was, if perhaps a tad excitable.

"I don't think he would have." Perseus grinned. "He seemed, in fact, to be quite intelligent. It was a good act he had there, and he knew when to drop it." He paused. "In short, promising lad, I thought."

"Lad? He-oh...right." The young god's face flushed red and he looked towards the ground.

Perseus laughed and threw an arm around his brother's shoulders. Zeus grumbled but returned the gesture. A few steps later and they were out of the forest. The city of Alenae sat upon the hill which sloped gently upwards to their front.

"Come on, lad. Let's see what Neophytos has got to offer us today. Then we'll head out again for some sparring."

Zeus groaned. "But we've been doing sparring all week," he said, "When are we going to head out and get some real world action."

His older brother looked affronted. "Since when was fighting me not on par with 'real world action,' eh?"

Zeus had to concede the statement. Perseus was a far better fighter than anyone he was bound to meet anywhere out in the wilderness. But just because he was right did not mean for a moment that Zeus was going to let him think he agreed.

"You know what I mean, Perseus. I mean let's go kill some monsters or fight some bandits or something."

In the privacy of his mind, Perseus was making a reminder that he had to teach young Zeus the finer points of verbal influence. The way the lad worded his request made it sound about as appealing as sticking one's foot in a pool of quicksand, then letting it sit there for a good hour or two before attempting to take it out and finding that it was impossible.

He gave a long sigh, to make it sound like he was actually thinking about what to say next. "Alright… we'll do more training today and tomorrow. Then the day after we'll head east for an… excursion. How about that?"

Zeus' grinned and nodded. In his mind, monsters were being decapitated.

"Just make sure you get a little friendly with Antonia before we set out. It may be awhile before we get back to town." Perseus took delight in the way that his younger brother's face seemed to catch fire and his eyes bored their way through the grass.

 _Just remember, lad, you may walk and talk like the ladies man you want to be downtown, but around those not of mortal blood you still have years of work._ Ignoring Zeus' protests of innocence, Perseus shook himself from his thoughts.

"Good titans, man do you ever shut up." He laughed jovially, and gave his brother a playful shove, which was returned at equal force a moment after. "Come on, quit playing the innocent dove and let's get back. You want your girl, and I want a bloody drink."

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Neophytos happily provided the two gods with a plentiful meal, straight from the previous days bountiful harvest by the farmers who worked the outer fields. They retreated from the walls of the city an hour later and spent the early part of the afternoon working on Zeus' skills with a dagger, which were a bit lacking.

The sun was entering its final tricycle in its passing of the daytime when they reentered the city walls. Battered knives and a torn and burned leather chestplate were dropped off to Chrysanthos, whose protests fell on deaf ears as the gods fled quickly from the shop. The mortal then frowned and set to work on the order tiredly and took solace in the fact that he was getting payed to complete his works.

Perseus spent the evening with a group of men playing a game in the far corner. It involved cubes with different numbers of holes stabbed into each side. Eventually even Neophytos walked over and asked to join in. The men were of a decent sort, and Perseus made note of each and every one of their names so that he could be sure to make their acquaintance in the future. It was one of his ten personal commandments, 'make contacts. Contacts are vital.'

"Hey, Perseus. Isn't that your brother over there."

The god's head turned, and the gaze of the rest of the table followed him. Beyond a couple of rough and rowdy tables (one of which had a drunken man attempting to give a young woman a dance, much to the amusement of his friends) Zeus had a young girl pressed up against the wall. Their lips were meeting fervently and the hands of both parties wandered up and down each other, a couple times sliding under clothing.

The man to Perseus' right let out a wolf whistle and the god himself burst out laughing.

"Well, lads," he said, turning back to the table, "It appears I must soon let the sparrow leave the nest, or else the nest will start to smell. _Bad."_

The men cracked up, and a couple more remarks were tossed towards the young boy, which resulted in the two pulling apart, red in the face, and the friends of the young 'couple' to notice them in turn, and call them out as well.

It wasn't long until the two fled to the upstairs rooms.

"Lads," Perseus spread his hands. "What did I tell you." There was another round of laughter, another round of drinks, and the game marched on.

 _I've never truly understood Father's hatred for these mortal people. They truly are a remarkable sort._ Perseus grinned and shook his fist in mock anger as he once again lost a round to ol' Pragmatus across the table. _When all this is over, I will tear down those bloody walls he built brick by brick. It's long past time we let the meek inherit the earth. Let them inherit so much that they'll get tired of inheriting._

* * *

"You're sure about this?'  
"Yeah, Morrow, I am. He set my fire on fire. Not too many mortals can do that."

Morrow cupped his hands in front of his lips and exhaled slowly. Across the low burning embers of that evening's fire, Samcro leaned back against the stump of a tree. His eyes were struggling to stay open and his body felt like liquid. One of the girls had come by earlier and given him a rag soaked in water and a glass chilled by little Khione. He had graciously accepted.

"Tell me more about this...this kid he had with him."

Samcro sighed. Kid was putting it lightly. The blond was growing a beard no matter how young he looked. Then again Morrow had already passed the greying stage of life. Pretty much anyone he didn't have respect for was a kid to him.

"I think the kid was there to move the situation along." Samcro said after a while. "The man, Perseus, his tone and temperament were flawless, I felt like I was in the presence of a master. But the kid was rushed, he sounded thought out. It didn't come naturally." Samcro let Morrow digest this a little while before he added his last piece. "I don't think the kid is anything we have to worry about.

Morrow nodded slowly through Samcro's speech. _Titans,_ he sighed to himself. _Sometimes I wish could just swoop this whole thing out from under him. He's got some brains… but just some._

"We've gotten word of this 'man in black' for years." Morrow picked a dangling piece of meat from it's hook over the fire. "He was around when I was a kid. He's never bothered us before so I don't think he will now."

 _Or he's just never known about us before._ Aloud Samcro said, "Why'd you want to know about the kid?"

"We don't know him."

Samcro blinked. "And? He seems to be with this Perseus. If he's not a threat, why should the kid be one?"

Morrow looked at him like he was an idiot. "Because people don't always align completely with those they associate with." It was a comment with a barb on it, and it was directed directly at the young V.P. sitting across from the grizzled veteran.

Samcro's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

Morrow gulped down the last of the beef without a sound. "Your idea's a no by the way. The whole table went against it."

 _Well, fearless leader, that would be because you didn't let me sit at the meeting or at least present my own argument. No, that way I might have won._ "I still think we should seek them out. They, at least this Perseus, have been wandering the roads for years. The Titans are dead against that. I doubt they align with them."

Morrow shook his head. "And risk fucking over everything we've build here? Not a chance, boyo. We've got it going steady here. No sense doing stupid risks. We're too close."

Morrow stood up, Samcro declined to follow. The elder groaned in pain as a few joints popped into place. He braced himself against the stone wall of the compound while he stretched his leg gently.

"That doesn't mean I'm leaving this alone." Morrow said, combating Samcro's approaching rebuttal while massaging his calf. "Go get your sister. Tell them I want her surveying the man in black for the time being."

"Raven?" Samcro's eyes widened in genuine astonishment. "You're kidding me. Why the hell are you sending Raven?"

"Because I don't trust you for this job." Morrow growled and took a menacing step towards the young man. The disappointment shone in his eyes when Samcro didn't flinch. "That's an order. Go get her. She's probably off fucking Klemenis, the little whore she is."

The last words were delivered at a grumble as Morrow turned and walked away. It was for this reason that he missed the searing glare that Samcro burned in his direction.

 _When it's my show, it's all gonna go._ Samcro strode off towards the bunks, a couple of guards hurried out of his path as he approached. _Starting with that damn womanizing bastard._

* * *

 **AN:  
**

 **Yes, yes, I know audation isn't a word, but I liked the sound of it so sue me.**

 **Man, this chapter took an agonizingly long time to write. At least from here on out the plot will be straightforward in my own view and therefore the writing will be quicker. I will apologize ahead of time for the utter lack of regular updating, but life comes and goes as it will, and there is nothing I can do, or want to try and do, that will change that.**

 **I hope at least some of you caught my two Sons of Anarchy references who have introduced themselves as billing characters in this 'picture.' And if you liked either of them, they both will be around for quite some time so you get to look forward to more of them in the future.**

 **Thanks to you guys who stuck around past my troubles and laziness, and for those of you who didn't, well you can't here me so... ahem... all of us may have sprung up from apes, but you guys didn't spring up far enough.**

 **Please read, rate, review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed it. If not, go ahead and join those other ape people because I can't be bothered to come up with a creative insult right now.**

 **Until next time this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**


	10. A Well Deserved Vacation

**AN:**

 **Hey, so when I said I would update soon, apparently I lied. But oh well, things happen.**

 **So this chapter took quite a long time to write. This was because I couldn't decide how I wanted ot to go. Hopefully this works out to be satisfactory for you all.**

 **The song recommendation for this chapter is Purple Rain - Prince. Specifically the version he did for the Superbowl 41 halftime show, because that performance alone made me actually try American Football.**

 **/An**

* * *

When the sun rose two days thereafter, Perseus awoke.

This would later strike him as a tactical error.

His mouth tasted horrible. Like a hellhound had come along and pissed in it. His head rang a bit too, but a snap of his fingers erased all evidence of the later. A cursory glance of his room found his coin purse to be bulging less than he remembered. Also, next to it, was an someone's bird, which appeared to have, at some point in the night, caught fire.

Perseus blinked. _Must have been an interesting game._

Downstairs Neophytos was happily buzzing around the bar. Treating the early morning patrons to a healthy dose of wit and mannerisms, toned down a bit to give the men and women a chance to wake.

His eyes lit up when he saw him. "Aha. Good morning my good gracious god! Hell of a game last night. Trust your head isn't ringing too much."

The young deity yawned as he leaned over the bar and snatched the man's shirt in his hand. Slowly he pulled the face of unconcerned amiability towards him and growled into his hear. "Your head will be ringing a right job if you don't keep it down with these 'god' comments, you hear?"

It was agonizing to watch the sly wink the other man gave him. "Of course, my good man. You are, of course, my best and favorite customer. Here's your early mornin' dew!"

A cupper in his right hand and some grapes in his left, Perseus strode out of the bar, taking in the gorgeous sunlight of the mid-morning of Greece. Soft beams of illumination vibrating in the air was enough to make any being who was magical beyond just the sixth hypothetical dimension quite happy indeed.

The trip from Neophytos pub and inn to Chrysanthos workshop and general store was not a long one. If the god were to sit on the roof or even look out a window on the top level of the building he would have seen the squared single floor establishment that house Chrysanthos' wares.

Within the general store were a number of customers. A couple of men stood by the cartography equipment, a practice booming in popularity and raking in quite a lot of money thanks to Perseus' lessons given to the shop owner. A woman with a young boy stood just inside the door. A wooden sword was grasped tightly, but inexpertly, in the juvenile hand.

Chrysanthos smiled warmly when he saw the young god. He was sitting on a chair behind the wooded sale counter the two of them had spent painstaking hours carving one fall afternoon. One young brunette man leaned against it from the other side. A bow was slung over his back.

"Hello Chrysanthos, and good day to you Kannus."

The shopkeeper gave a little wave while Kannus grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "Good to see you again Perseus." He said.

"It has been some time," Perseus mused. "You only just got back a few days ago, correct?"

The hunter nodded. "We ran into town with a pack of wolves on our heels four days back. Thanks to the town guard we weren't eaten alive and then digested dead."

Perseus' grin went glassy.

Chrysanthos cleared his throat. "Erm. Perseus? Are you alright? You've gone a bit pale."

 _White would be more appropriate, friend Chrysanthos._ Meeting the shopkeeper's worried grin he nodded quickly before reverting his attention to the hunter.

His words were modulated in an overly cautious manner. "These...wolves. They were wolves, weren't they. You're sure"

Now it was time for Kannus' expression to turn strange. "Yeah. Course I am." The buffered huntsman stood silent for a moment and then continued. "Well I was up until you mentioned it, anyway."

Some would have continued their questioning. Others would have opted for additional 'on foot' investigating. For Perseus, that sentence was all the evidence he needed.

"Well. It sounded like quite a time." He mused. "Are we still up for the hunt later today?"

The expression Kannus gave Perseus was one that was not at all reassuring to the god's concerned soul. "Yeah. The lads are all up for it. Look, Perseus-"

"Ah, grand. My brother and I will be outside the gate shortly past midday." He grinned a madcap grin. "Until then, Kannus. Chrysanthos I'll just see to the order myself, shall I?" He walked away so that the two men wouldn't see his face.

He heard Chrysanthos speak as he rounded the corner outside the shop. "Haven't seen him like that in awhile. Should we be worried?" The young god resisted the urge to laugh grimly.

He levered open the cellar door to the basement angrily, venting the voltage of his nerves on the steps down the the lower levels.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ He clenched his teeth and then shook his head. Blind panicking wasn't going to get them anywhere. As he was gathering his wares from their table using the light from a glowing furnace in the corner of the room, he subconsciously glanced upwards. Towards the land of the sky in which his father dwelled.

 _Perhaps it's a good idea for Zeus and I to take a well earned vacation._

The young god cursed. The stunt with the fire was a stupid idea.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

Zeus almost melted where he stood at the doe eyed look the girl across from him gave. Her big brown eyes glistened with sadness, and to be honest, she was using her figure to her advantage.

He met her for another kiss. "I'm sorry. But I won't be gone for long."

She smiled lightly. "But I want you to stay. With me." Another kiss.

Such is the appeal of a young woman to a young man in ancient Greece. At least, such is the appeal of most young women to most young men, let us not get carried away with the absolutes here. Zeus, the still quite young son of Kronos had the slightly older girl, Antonia of Alenae, pressed up against the side of an alleyway, out of the way of passers by. The girl however was not protesting to this position and, in fact, seemed to be quite fond of it. If her increased activity had anything to say about it.

"I cannot."

"Please, Zeus."

If it was possible for the activity to increase in metaphysical temperature than it would have at that precise moment. The two careened oddly, as they were pressed against each other and their eyes were quite closed, but they swung back inside to the young girl's house and fell down upon the bed.

Gazes met and hands wandered. There was another kiss and Zeus reached down to pull up her dress in order to lead to one last round of pleasure before he had to bid farewell.

Then he was roughly yanked off of the girl. The two both shrieked and Antonia rushed to cover her half naked body. Zeus swung wildly with his fist but only connected with a wall. This meant one thing.

"Perseus! What the fu-." Zeus stopped, because his brother, who was glaring at him panting, bore quite an expression upon his face.

"No, Zeus. You fuck after you play." He growled. "And before you play, you work. Get your mind off of your sword and where you intend to sheath it."

The faces of the two teens went bright red and sputtering protests met his ears. The echoes of the gangly uncoordinated protest assaulted the god's ears until her ground his teeth and let out a scream.

The two went silent and backed away in fear. Zeus subconsciously wrapped Antonia in his arms and held her safely out of the direct aim of Perseus' gaunt and haunted gaze.

"We're going now."

Zeus straightened, standing at his impressive height of 6', a giant for his time. Physically younger, he towered over his 5'7'' brother who stood much closer to the average for the time. His face was set in an angry snarl. The righteous fury of the son of the king thundered from his lungs and out into the world through the power of his commanding voice.

He got about as far as 'you d-' before a rush of unbridled energy slammed into him. Antonia yelped as he was shoved back against the wall.

Zeus looked down. Then looked down again as his feet were no longer on the ground. Looking down the arm that held the hand that was wrapped around his throat, he met the gaze of his elder brother. Long black hair had tumbled in front of his eyes which blazed a fiery purple, as in actual fire. The owner of said features seemed to be regarding this as a minor detail.

"We're. Going. Now." Perseus snarled. Black robes billowing, he whirled on the ball of his foot and stormed out of the building.

Antonia steadied her lover as he carefully managed to lever himself up using her bed. He stared out the door glassily, but there was a spark of terror in there.

The girl wet her lips before yanking the god down into a kiss. It lasted for ten seconds. Ten, glorious, passion filled, seconds. Then she released.

"I think you'd better go with him." She murmured dazedly.

* * *

Zeus caught up with his brother a block from the outer gate. Not a word was spoken about the confrontation only moments ago. Zeus took the sack shoved into his arms, flung it around his back, and followed Perseus as the two bolted out of the city.

The gate guards waved as they approached and tossed confused exclamations after them as they barreled past. Perseus ignored them and Zeus thought it best to follow his lead.

They were running now. It is a characteristic of the increased physiological aspects of gods that they should attain higher speeds in a sprint and greater distances in an endurance run. They passed into the woods and kept on rushing. Any tree that so happened to find itself in their path was used as a sort of springboard when they grasped the trunk and threw themselves past it.

The opposing side of the wood came quick and the open plains became their highway. Alenae had long since vanished under the horizon.

Zeus was panting, all powerful godly sweat coated his body. Judging by the sun they had

been running for nearly a tenth of the day and Perseus seemed negatively inclined towards the idea of slowing down.

He called out to him, but the harsh wind that blew fervently towards them combined with the speed at which they barreled into it made words somewhat of a rarity between the two and Perseus showed no sign of having heard it. He tried again.

"Perseus!" He screamed this time, forcing the remaining load of breath he had out through his throat. To his relief his brother slowed down. He stopped and leaned over, using his knees as support as he gathered his breath.

"Why are we running!" Zeus cried, tired, angry, and frightened.

All at once Perseus stopped panting. Slowly he drew himself up and wound his hands together and brought him down his front, bringing them apart with an exhalation.

Rotating smoothly he turned back to Zeus, red faced and still resting on his knees.

"What are we running from?" Zeus tried again.

"Nothing," said Perseus, who sat down. He leaned back against a stone that jutted from the earth and closed his eyes. The god shifted several times over the following moments before deciding on a position he liked and settling back.

Zeus sat down more hesitantly. Glances were tossed back behind him. His body ached, but it was mostly his arms that caused him discomfort as the bag on his back had frequently jumped up and fallen back into his shoulders and elbows throughout the endeavor.

Glancing one more time at his brother he lay back on the grass. The clouds billowed lazily in the sky overhead. It was unfortunate that none of them seemed inclined to block out the sun.

He frowned, still irritated that his brother had stolen him away from the young women of Alenae but sure that Perseus must have had a good reason to do so.

It was just irritating he couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

* * *

"Perseus."

The god in question swatted blindly in front of his closed eyes and returned to the art of sleeping.

"Perseus!"

"Wsfgl," said Perseus, who turned away.

"Perseus!" Someone slapped him.

He jumped up and fell back down. His belt of weaponry came dangerously close to permanently severing the upper left of his thigh. "What the hell, man?" he hissed.

But Zeus had looked terrified since he first opened his eyes. "Perseus!" He was whispering. A hand rose up and pointed uneasily across him.

Perseus turned to look and went silent. It was dark now, but that meant nothing to a god, at least not realistically. Not far from where they had taken a break, perhaps twenty human lengths, lay a collection of large rocks, most likely originating from some collision of celestial bodies, or the hundred handed ones having too much fun. Despite his exceptionally acute nocturnal vision, he was unable to discern the seemingly motive shape that slipped around the rocks.

"What is it?" Zeus looked and sounded terrified, and Perseus couldn't blame him.

"Get up. Get up now." The two stood, Perseus put a gloved hand on the younger's shoulders and carefully steered him around the rock which they had been against.

On the other side, the stone sloped gently into a hill, giving them an easy couple of hops to get to the top. They lay down, trying to keep as much of themselves out of possible sight as they could while still retaining a vantage point on the creature. Perseus scanned the landscape. The nearest woods war a long ways off, and on the other side of the stone circle. There was no chance of getting there without getting attacked.

"We shouldn't have stopped moving." Perseus cursed. He glanced worriedly behind them. Nothing was approaching. Side to side gazes returned the same result.

Perseus sighed in relief. Whatever his father had sent to cover the surrounding area did not appear to have friends. It took a few painstakingly silent moments for Perseus to realize why.

Zeus whimpered and slid down the rock as a howling scream of a roar cracked the very air around them. Perseus winced as wind whipped through his hair and the shattering pitch of the howl nearly shattered his eardrums.

The shape rose up from the stones and Perseus could vaguely hear Zeus nearly sobbing with terror in the background. The elder god's mouth was open in awe as the massive creature rose up, towering over the stones in which it had hid. The cobraic shape of its head fanned outwards and blotted the moon out from view.

Its eyes found the young god. Perseus' eyes stared back.

 _Drakon. Oh hell._

"Run!" He screamed to Zeus and vaulted off of the stone, just as the massive weight of an entire city wall collapsed down behind him. Scrambling to his feet, he kept just in time for the tail of the creature to whip at a blinding speed and catch him across the chest.

He was hurtled through the air, beyond Zeus who exclaimed and dove out of the way into the shadow of another stone. Harsh, blinding pain coated his back as he crashed at velocity into yet another outcropping of rock. He hit the ground hard.

Slowly he stood up, bracing himself for another hit, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes. The drakon was slithering towards him, making no issue of hurrying. It's forked tongue darted at him teasingly, daring him to make the first move.

So he did.

His sword slid from its scabbard with a ringing of steel and a shining of bronze. He brandished it at the monster which backed away.

He just hoped and prayed to whatever deities he felt would help him that the Drakon wouldn't realize the sword was not celestial bronze.

Zeus peeked out from behind his stone, watching as the two massively powerful deities squared off. His eyes met Perseus', who immediately panicked.

"Stay there!" He shouted. "Stay right fucking there. That's an order!"

Zeus' reply got lost in his throat as he watched the drakon turn his attention onto him. In the distance, Perseus cursed. Then he made his move.

He sprinted at the drakon, easily overtaking its frantic attempts to back through a collection of rocks that had managed to trap it slightly in its maneuvering. It pulled free right as Perseus reached it. He slashed wildly at it's eyes and missed. The ground came soon after and he rolled to the right, feeling the wind rush by him as the drakon dove past.

Both had attacked and both had missed because they were trying to kill and dodge at the same time. They squared up a second time. There was no need for concealment or stealth in such a fight because both were incapable from hiding from the other. They attacked again.

Perseus' heart was hammering in his chest. The fight had gone on longer than he had both expected and hoped. The drakon was smart, if not knowledgeable. It stayed clear of it's sward as if it actually was celestial bronze, meaning Perseus could not get a hit. Perseus' challenge was much more formidable. Since the blade being of an earthly metal he could only do so much damage with each hit, and that meant he could only hit a certain few places.

This was because the minute he landed a blow, his bluff would be broken and the drakon would come at him will at the power it had and the god was doubtful that he could hold up after that.

As they squared up again, Perseus slowed down. Time moved at a lazy pace around him and he let his eyes slip shut, the image in front of him ingrained into his vision.

The eyes were always the key to defeating a drakon. They were large, purposefully so as it allowed the Drakon a greater range of vision which came necessary in figuring out both where everything else was, and where the rest of it's own body lay. This naturally grown precaution was the key to their downfall. They weren't armored, the eyes being too large for any effective plating to exist without severely decreasing its visual acuity, this defeating the point of the eyes all together.

The real challenge came at the second fact about a drakon's eyes. There were two of them. Any bloody fool couldn't hit one, landing on the ground and feeling a brief sensation of satisfaction before the massive creature used its remaining eye to freeze the poor devil in place, and then snap him up. As an immortal, Perseus had no fear of its eyes freezing him to the spot. He stared into those eyes and stared them down. But his fear was palpable in the one remaining area. There were two eyes. And he only had one good hit to do any real damage.

Perseus tightened his grip on the sword. He had seen those massive orbs glaring at him when his eyes closed. They were in front of him now. Yes… he just had to raise his sword like _this,_ and shape his stance like _this,_ and open his eyes like _so…_

...and then time resumed.

But it didn't feel like such. Everything seemed to be moving slowly for Perseus. Every individual movement of his muscles. The ground seemed to throw him into the air as he jumped, the drakon twisted violently trying to adjust for the sudden movement. Its mouth opened wide to snap at him. He grabbed a fore-fang and flung himself down as the mouth snapped shut behind him. He saw the terror and then the whites of it's eyes before him, and so he struck.

It screamed, and Perseus was thrown.

He landed hard on his back and felt the spine of his body, which had done incredible work for some time, give out suddenly and his body fell limp on the ground.

He tried to scream but no noise came out. His rise from the ground was slow and shaky, leaving him vulnerable for a repercussion. Hesitantly he looked to the drakon, glaring into it's eyes…

And then he laughed.

The creature writhed on the ground, both eyes cut straight through the middle. It let out intermittent bursts of pained whining as it flailed frantically around itself. Perseus would be unable to finish it off, but that seemed be without consequence at present.

And then his mind turned to horror. Leaping over the back of it's tail, Zeus sprinted towards the creature's head. An expression of determination marked his face and a bronze sword hung in his hand, ready to go to work.

Perseus tried to call out but couldn't and could do little more but watch as the events unfolded before him.

First, the drakon, sensing the movement, jolted and sprung away from the god, hissing as its head zeroed in on Zeus using the sense of smell. Second, Zeus leapt after it, drawing his sword in the process and swinging it through the air. He was too busy to notice the third, the tail rising up behind him, and then laughing forward.

Perseus' eyes clenched as the tail cracked across Zeus' legs and brought him to the ground. The young god looked up at the drakon in fear as its head rose high above him. A mouth large enough to swallow a cow whole widened and glared down at him, a tremendous roar shook the landscape.

Then Perseus was lurching towards the creature, making the best use of his half useless limbs to try and get himself closer. He felt his body pulsing with energy. His eyes glowed, and the sword dropped by his size. He screamed at the creature, which returned its attention to him, and then stopped to kneel as he, for the first time since youth under the careful gaze of his mother, released his godly form.

Then the arrow hit him.

He collapsed on the ground, gasping in pain. The impact dulled and he could feel his body start to shut down. He lost control of his muscles, then lost all feeling in his body.

The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped shut was over a score of arrows burrow their way into the scaly hide of the drakon, but even after his eyes refused to open, he could still hear the massive crash of the immense creature falling dead to the ground.

* * *

Zeus skidded on his knees to a halt beside his brother's body. He called his name frantically, but received no response. Footsteps were approaching from behind him and he turned, looking fearfully into the eyes of the ten or so figures who had arrived at the scene.

A woman stood in front of the rest of the group. Unlike the rest, who were mostly dressed in workmanlike armor, hers was smooth and black, immediately marking her, at least according to Perseus' rules, as the leader of the pack.

She reached up and flipped her hood down. If it weren't for the sheer mind bending terror that Zeus was experiencing at the present time, he would have been lift dumbstruck by the sheer beauty of the figure before him. A thin face marred by only a single scar that slipped from her cheekbone down onto her neck. Raven locks tumbled down and spilled past her shoulders, and her eyes stared down at the young god, freezing him as even the drakon could not, with their iridescent red.

The beautifully deadly woman crouched down next to Perseus' prone from on the ground. She turned him on his side and leaned down, whispering in his ear.

"I know you can still hear me, titan," she said, smiling, though whether triumphantly, or simply smugly it was kind of hard to tell. Then she laughed and bit him playfully on the ear. "My name is Raven, and you're coming with me."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Say hello to Raven, ladies and gentleman. She's smart, deadly, and a playful smartass. You will either love or hate her.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the action, because I realize there hasn't been that much before. This will either be a welcome change of pace, or it will not. I realize that was an obvious statement, yet I still fail to care.**

 **Next chapter may take a bit longer than normal, as there are many characters I have to create and I want them to be at least somewhat unique. Who knows, maybe I'll ask people for characters, and then the chapter might come sooner. But I refuse to hold myself to deadlines because I think it can be proven that I'm not very good at them**

 **Please read, rate, review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed it. If not, then at least go listen to Prince. It's a shame it takes an artist dying for many people to truly appreciate them.**

 **Until next time, this is Hemlock Stones signing off.**

 **/AN**


End file.
